Before I Knew it
by AznVKai
Summary: -HitsuHina- Hitsugaya and Hinamori were once strangers to one another. But before they knew it, their lives intertwined. They grew up sharing the same experiences together: from first meetings to the Shinigami life to parenthood and finally to love.
1. We Met for the First Time

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poetry is made up by me.

* * *

**Synopsis:** Hitsugaya and Hinamori were once strangers to one another. But before they knew it, their lives intertwined. They grew up sharing the same experiences together: from first meetings to the Shinigami life to parenthood and finally to love.

* * *

_I am feared by many  
Often left alone__  
I stayed within the security  
Of Obaa-san's presence__  
I've always believed  
There is no other person__  
In this world  
That loves me for who I am_

_Before I knew it,  
We met for the first time._

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro_ --

* * *

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter One**: We Met for the First Time

He peeked through the window to find children like him playing kickball together. How envious he is. However, he could never do that. The reason is this: everyone fears him, Hitsugaya Toshiro, the young boy who lives with his grandma in the First West District of Rukongai, Junrin'an. "And I thought this place is supposed to bring you happiness," he muttered under his breath.

"Toshiro," said a voice from behind.

Quickly turning around, the white haired boy saw his grandma. He could tell; she is worried about him. "Why don't you go outside and play with the other children?" she asked. "Having company is good for you."

"Daijobou Obaa-san," he replied as he gave her a faint smile. "I like to watch them rather than play."

He knew he couldn't keep up with the excuse. She knows him too well. He's quite lonely.

"I should go and buy some rice grains in town. We're running out."

Before she could say anything, Hitsugaya already left the house on his own. Worried about his behaviour, Obaa-san could only say his name. "Toshiro..."

* * *

By the time he came back with the grain of rice, Hitsugaya opened the front door. "I'm home Oba--"

He was stopped by the stranger who sat on her knees, looking back. Wearing a short light brown short sleeve yukata, she had raven hair that is tied up in low pigtails and soft chocolate brown eyes. "Toshiro you're home," Obaa-san said as she entered the room. As she sat down on her knees in front of the low table, Hitsugaya asked, "Is she a friend of yours Obaa-san?"

"No, we just met," the girl replied. "She found me in the backyard a little while ago. She felt sorry for me and decided to take me in."

"Hmm..." he said with brief interest.

"Since she has no other other place to go, she's going to be living with us from now on. So be nice to her Toshiro," Obaa-san said.

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya obediently understood. However, the only thing he's worried about is her attitude towards him. Is she going to be like everyone else? Is she going to fear his strange white hair, his scary emerald-teal eyes, or most of all, his cold like attitude?

"My name's Hinamori Momo," the girl said. "What's your name little boy?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave Hinamori a short glare. "I'm not a little boy, it's Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"How old are you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Did you live here for a long time?"

"Lost track of time."

"Ne, why are you acting so cold?"

"Just shut up."

As she watched the two now _family siblings_ talking with one another, Obaa-san knew they were going to be getting along just fine.

* * *

**LATER AT NIGHT**

Though she only lived within the household for only a few hours, Hinamori already felt right at home. "Good night Obaa-san," Hinamori said.

"Good night Momo," she replied back.

Turning to the other side of her futon, she was about to say good night to Hitsugaya when she noticed he wasn't there. "Obaa-san, where is he?" she asked.

"He must be on the roof," she replied, "looking at the stars."

"Really? I want to go and watch them with him!" Hinamori excitedly said as she threw the bed covers to the side and quickly got out to find Hitsugaya.

Obaa-san couldn't help it but smile. The things that go on in this house isn't going to be the same.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

He felt right at peace whenever he looked at the night sky. As he watched the stars twinkle down at him, Hitsugaya felt all his troubles just disappear. "If only that can be done in reality," he whispered.

"What can be done in reality?" asked a voice behind him.

When he turned around, Hitsugaya saw Hinamori climbing onto the roof. "It's you..."

By the time she got on, Hinamori sat next to the white haired boy. "Tell me!"

"That's none of your business."

"You know, keeping all that to yourself is only going to cause you pain. I think it's best to tell someone about it."

"I told you already; it's nothing important."

"Fine, if you say so."The next few minutes were silent.

Because the two just met, they didn't really know what to say to each other. For Hinamori, she wanted to get to know him better. Besides, he is the one who she is going to live with for quite some time. "Can I ask you something?" she finally asked.

"Hm, what?" he replied without paying attention to her.

"Is your hair real?"

Suddenly giving her a stern look, Hitsugaya turned his attention to her and said, "Hah? Of course they're real. What kind of a question is that?"

"Really?" she asked as she moved closer to stroke his white hair with her fingers. "Wow, they are..."

Quickly brush her hand away with his, Hitsugaya said, "What are you trying to do?"

"Ah, gomen. I thought it was real, but I wasn't so sure. So I had to ask."

"Tch, well now you know. Happy now?" Hitsugaya asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body away from her, "And what do you mean I wasn't so sure?"

"Well, it's just...you're only about ten years old and you already have white hair. That's why."

"Oh that," he said as he scratched the side of his head, "I always had this hair colour. I don't remember the reason why."

"I see. Well, it looks nice on you."

Upon hearing that, Hitsugaya felt touched by her words. Who would have thought that he could be complimented for his appearance.

"Ariga--"

"You're just like the winter's snow. Yeah, just like that," Hinamori interrupted. "Wait, I know! I'll call you Shiro-chan!"

"Hah?! Shiro-chan?"

"Yeah! From now on, I'll call you Shiro-chan."

"Oi! Don't call me that!" he retorted.

"Ah look! A shooting star!" she exclaimed as she stood up to watch a few fly by.

Holding her hands up together in front of her, she said, "Hurry, make a wish!"

"Why should I?" Hitsugaya retorted as he half turned away. "It's childish."

As she tilted her head forward, Hinamori silently made her wish. "I know, but at least we still have a few years left of youth. Someday, we won't be children anymore; we'll become responsible adults. With that, we cannot do a lot of child activities anymore. So in the meantime, let's enjoy it while we're still young."

With those words said, Hitsugaya couldn't help it, but silently agree. The two siblings continued to watch the shooting stars fall.

"Life isn't so bad after all," he whispered to himself.

"Hm, did you say something?" Hinamori asked.

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh, okay then Shiro-chan."

"I told you, don't call me that!"

_"Obaa-san's right. Having company really does make life easier."_

* * *

**AznVKai:** Okay then, here's the game plan: this HitsuHina fan fic is going to have around 13 chapters. Yes it's quite a bit. So bear with me. I'll do my best to update as soon as I can. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. _Please review!_ Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Two Preview:  
**_

_The years have been good to me  
When you're there with me  
But when you decided to leave  
I could only hope  
For your return_

_Why did you leave?  
I don't want to go back  
To those days  
Where I felt lonely and unwanted  
Why must time always move forward?_

_But when I saw him  
In my dreams  
And she sensed my leaking powers  
I knew, I must leave this place  
To learn how to control my reiatsu_

_Before I knew it,  
We are Walking on the Same Path_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	2. We are Walking on the Same Path

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

**Warning:** Bleach Manga Hitsugaya One-shot Spoiler!!!

* * *

_The years have been good to me  
When you're there with me  
But when you decided to leave  
I could only hope  
For your return_

_Why did you leave?  
I don't want to go back  
To those days  
Where I felt lonely and unwanted  
Why must time always move forward?_

_But when I saw him  
In my dreams  
And she sensed my powers  
I knew, I must leave this place  
To learn how to control my reiatsu_

_Before I knew it,  
We are Walking on the Same Path_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Two**: We are Walking on the Same Path

Hitsugaya has lost track of time after Hinamori started living with him and Obaa-san. God forbids, so many years have passed. "Shiro-chan! Oi Shiro-chan! Where are you?"

Hinamori called out to the white haired boy somewhere in the crowd of people. Hinamori and Hitsugaya are currently in the streets of Junrin'an, exploring the area until Hinamori lost track of him. "Shiro-chan!!!"

"I'm over here Bed-Wetter Momo," Hitsugaya replied as he suddenly appeared next to her.

"Mou, don't say that! I don't wet the bed anymore!" she pouted. "Where were you?"

"Let me guess, you couldn't see me because of my height. I was only a few steps ahead of you."

"But I really thought you got lost."

"How can I get lost when I lived here longer than you?"

"But really, my friends told me that Rukongai is a big place. We're only two of the many people who live in Junrin'an. Who knows how many live outside! I also heard that there are some bad people that may come and get you."

"If they find us, I'll just kick their butts."

"Mou, Shiro-chan..."

"Speaking of bad people, there's some now," Hitsugaya said as he watched a group of five older boys approach the two siblings.

"Look what we have here, a cute girl," said one of the boys.

"You're right, she's one young beauty," replied another as he gave her a snickering smile.

"Leave her alone," Hitsugaya warned as he held an arm out in front of her.

"Oh look at that! The little boy is protecting her. How cute," a third boy said as the others laughed at him. "Go ahead and try."

It was when he lowered his level and did a low round kick to trip him onto the dirty floor.

"Ouch! Why you littl--" he exclaimed before he was kicked on the face, knocking him on the floor.

Ignoring him, Hitsugaya gave the others an icy glare. "If you all still think I'm little, I'll be glad to say it once again," Hitsugaya said.

"You little bastard! Get him!" the ringleader exclaimed, sending the other boys after the young child.

"Shiro-chan, let's get out of here!" Hinamori said, trying to pull him away from the fight by grabbing his arm.

He knew she was right. If they stayed, they're bound to make a scene. With that said, Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori by the wrist and pulled her with him. "Let's go!" he exclaimed.

"You can't escape from us!" the leader exclaimed as they started chasing after the two siblings.

* * *

They ran as fast as they could. Despite all the efforts, they were stopped by them by the time they were a few blocks away from their house. "We're older than you. So it's expected that you two will run out of breath before he do," one of the boys said.

One of them threw a punch at the tired Hinamori. Sensing she was in danger, Hitsugaya blocked her view and threw his own fist into his gut. Clutching his stomach in pain, he exclaimed, "You bastard...you're going to pay for that."

With the fight being engaged, Hitsugaya has no other choice but to end the fight the hard way as Hinamori is just worried about Hitsugaya. "Shiro-chan..." she worryingly said.

* * *

As the fight is taking place, a Shinigami just happened to be in the area. Drinking his small cup of sake, he set it down on the bench. He said, "Kyahh! Nothing beats sake in a beautiful afternoon life this!"

Suddenly, he sensed reiatsu from nearby. Looking towards where it is coming from, he became aware. "Reiatsu? Yare yare...I have no other choice but to deal with it myself. Besides, I'm the only one closest to the area."

Adjusting his straw hat on his head, the Shinigami stood up from his seat. With the use of shunpo, he quickly left to find out what is going on over there.

* * *

About five minutes passed when Hitsugaya finished deal with the boys. Brushing the dirt off of the bottom of his pale blue yukata, Hinamori approached him and asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

"Yeah they will," he replied. "I didn't beat them up enough to kill them. At most, they'll have is a bruise or two. They asked for it."

"Thanks for savi--Shiro-chan! Watch out!" Hinamori exclaimed as she watched one of the boys stand up again.

By the time Hitsugaya realized, he was put to the ground with the leader. Trying to break free from his grasp, the boy snickered. "This is what you get for trying to mess with us!"  
Hinamori didn't know what to do. "Mou, how am I supposed to stop him?" she wondered. "If I keep watching, Shiro-chan's going to get hurt. I have to think of something fast!"

Looking around the area, she noticed a medium sized stick on the ground. Quickly running over to it, she picked it up and used it to knock him on the head, knocking him out on the younger boy. Tossing the stick to the side, Hinamori ran to her _little brother's_ side. As he lifted the unconscious body to the side, Hitsugaya said, "Baka Momo, look what you did now."

"Ah, gomen, but you were going to get hurt. So, I had to do something..." Hinamori said as she watched him stand back up on his feet.

"Well at least we came out of this alive, let's get back home before Obaa-san gets worried about us."

"Hai!"

Then, they heard a noise. A roaring noise. Hearing the noise, Hinamori and Hitsugaya turned around, trying to locate where it is coming from. "Did you hear that Shiro-chan?" Hinamori asked.

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied as he began to pull her wrist. "Let's not stay and find out."

Before they were able to escape, a group of three masked animal-like creatures appeared in front of them.

"Shit, let's get out of here!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Just as she began to follow him, Hinamori remembered about the knocked out boy. So, she decided to separate from the white haired boy and run the other direction. "What are you doing?" Hitsugaya yelled as he watched the older girl run to the boy.

"We can't just leave them! They're going to get hurt by those things!"

"Baka, watch out!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Hearing the roaring noise, Hinamori turned around to see the creature right in front of him. With her eyes widened, she soon realized she couldn't move at all. "He's right there," she thought. "He's coming to get you. Move, move, MOVE! HE'S GOING TO EAT YOU!"

Just when she thought Hinamori has become a goner, she heard the creature cry in pain. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Hitsugaya stabbing the monster's eye with the stick she dropped. "Shiro-chan!"

"Baka Momo! Now it's the chance to drag him away!" Hitsugaya yelled.

Turning to the other boys, he snapped, "Why are you just standing there?! Help her!"

Startled by his command, the rest of the boys nodded with agreement. They proceeded to helping Hinamori carry their leader away. By the time they were away from danger, the masked creature used its large arm to grab the white haired boy around the waist and throwing him off to the side, hitting against a nearby tree. "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out as she watched Hitsugaya struggle to get back up again. The monster walked towards the boy. Watching it raise its hand into the air, Hitsugaya cursed under his breath. "Damn, I can't move..."

"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori worryingly said.

The masked creature gave out one last roar. She couldn't bear it anymore. With her eyes shut tightly, Hinamori yelled from the top of her lungs. "SOMEONE SAVE HIM!"

"Kuso..." Hitsugaya growled with frustration.

Just then, he saw an arm sliced off by the quick swing of a sword. The creature cried out in pain. Feeling something grab onto him, he soon found himself at Hinamori's side. "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said as the hero put Hitsugaya back down on his feet. "Ah, you are a Shinigami!"

"That's right," he replied, slightly lifting his straw hat up for the children to see his eyes. "Leave this to me."

As the three masked creatures roared, he said to them, "Yare yare, you Hollow should pick on someone your own size."

Before they charged at the Shinigami, he pulled out one of his two katana and sliced them all in half. By the time he drew back his zanpakuto in its sheath, the Hollows disintegrated into thin air. "Sugoi!" one of the boys said.

"He defeated all of them in three simple slashes," the another continued.

As he walked up to the group of children, Hinamori stepped forward and said, "Arigato Shinigami-sama. Thank you for saving us."

Placing a hand on her head, he said, "Daijobou, it's my job anyway. It's my fault for not coming sooner. You had to deal with it on your own for a while. Good thing you're not seriously hurt."

"What are they and why are they here?"

"They're called Hollows. They sometimes come here to cause trouble. Their main objective is to eat souls like you. Most of all, they like souls who have reiatsu."

"Reiatsu?"

"Yes, someone like you," he said as he walked by the girl and towards Hitsugaya.

By the time he was in front of him, he continued, "and him as well."

"Oh really, that's not good," Hinamori said as she turned to the Shinigami. "Does that mean we'll be targeted a lot?"

"As long as Shinigami live here, I don't think so. However, it is recommended that souls who have reiatsu go to Shinigami Academy."

"Shinigami Academy?"

"Over there, you'll learn to control your power. When you graduate, you'll become Shinigami."

"Wow..."

"If you grow strong enough, maybe you'll get a ranked position like myself."

"Sugoi..."

"Ah, look at the time, I better head back to Seireitei. See you little ones some other time."

With that said, the Shinigami disappeared from sight.

"He's so strong."

"That's expected from a captain of the Gotei 13," Hitsugaya replied.

"Eh, he's a captain? How did you know?"

"Captains of the Gotei 13 all wear the same thing: a white haori with their division insignia imprinted on it."

"But he was wearing a large pink flower patterned haori."

"It's under that Baka Momo."

"Oh..."

* * *

**TWO NIGHTS LATER**

Just when he was about to fall asleep, Hitsugaya was interrupted by the ruffling noises next to him. Sitting up from his futon, the white haired boy turned to her and said, "If you keep on doing that, I'm going to start thinking you're wetting the bed again in your sleep, Bed-Wetter Momo."

"Mou I told you already," Hinamori replied as she too sat up from her futon, "I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan."

Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Hitsugaya asked, "What's bothering you?"

"Well, do you remember what that Shinigami said the other day?"

"Yeah," Hitsugaya replied.

"Shinigami are so cool."

"I guess..."

Looking up towards the ceiling, Hinamori could picture the image in her mind. "Someday, I want to become one."

"I se--Hah?" Hitsugaya asked as he turned to the girl.

"What's wrong?"

"You become a Shinigami?"

"Yeah, didn't he said so himself? Those who have reiatsu are recommended to go to Shinigami Academy."

"Oh..."

"You should come with me and we'll become Shinigami together!"

Thinking about it for a brief moment, he soon turned his head away from the girl. "I'll pass."

"Ehh?!?! Why not?"

"Cause I don't want to. I don't see the point of becoming one."

"But becoming a Shinigami is good for you! They do great things and that includes sending us here in the first place! Don't you want to thank them by becoming one yourself?"

"Tch, like I care..." he muttered as the boy pulled the covers while lying back down.

"But Shir--"

Sitting back up again, he turned to her. "Look, even if I wanted to go, I can't."

"Shiro-chan, is it because of Obaa-san?"

Turning his head to the side, she could see his emerald-teal eyes sadly looking down on the floor. _"That's right. Shiro-chan has to take care of Obaa-san." _She took a deep breath and sighed. "I understand."

"Thank you..."

"But promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

"When I leave, please don't forget me."

"Tch, why would I forget about you? Not after all we've been through."

"Really?"

"Especially when I saw you wet the bed on the first night you came here."

"Mou Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, stop calling me that Bed-Wetter Momo. Call me by my name for onc--huh?"

Before he knew it, the raven haired girl is lying in bed and deep asleep. Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya lay back down on the side and watched her sleep peacefully. Giving her a faint smile on his lips, he slowly closed his eyes.

"Good night Momo."

Not long after, he soon fell asleep.

* * *

_I dream of a plain of ice  
I feel the presence of ice  
I hear a voice  
An echoing voice  
Crushing  
Engulfing  
Resounding into the distance  
Just like thunder_

**ONE MONTH LATER  
**

"Good morning Shiro-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed.  
Opening his emerald-teal eyes, the first thing he saw was the happy expression of her smiling face. "Get out of my face," Hitsugaya retorted.

_I hear a voice_

As he sat up from his futon, Hitsugaya watched the excited soon to be Shinigami student open the front door in preparation to leave. "Come on! Get up and eat your breakfast! It's my first day, I don't want to be late!" she said as the raven haired girl put on her waraji. "I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Tecchin and A-chan next door, okay?"

_Resounding into the distance  
Just like thunder_

After he watched her quickly leaving the house, he soon decided to get out of bed. "Tch, what a pain."

_Brushing against my hand  
Like a delicate flower  
On the plain of ice, I die._

"See ya later! I'll be staying in the dormitories, but I'll still come see you whenever I have the chance!" Hinamori exclaimed as she waved good bye to her two loving family members.

Calling out to the girl, he yelled his final words. "Don't bother coming back here ever again Bed-Wetter Momo!"

"My, my, how rude," Obaa-san said as she patted her head on his head. "Even though you won't be seeing her for a while, you say such things to her."

"Who even cares?" he said as he ruffled through his white hair. "Who even cares? I mean, she'll be free, like, straight away, right? I bet she'll be back here in no time."

_Tatsukichi and Ayumi from next door, Hinamori's friends. They're both scared of me. It's not like I ever did anything to them, but even so, I can tell that they're afraid of me. I guess it's because that's how everyone feels around here. West Rukongai, First District, Junrin'an. The only ones here who aren't afraid of me are Hinamori and Obaa-san. Maybe it's my white hair, or my emerald-teal eyes, or maybe it's just the cold way I act. But everybody says I'm just like ice. Obaa-san never says that. That's why I like her._

"I'll be back in the summer holidays. Well, I'm off then!"

She headed towards the Western Gate. It was the last time he saw her. After that, he couldn't see her as often anymore.

* * *

As he sat on top of the building's roof, looking out into the scenery, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Ahh! So this is where you were!"

Looking down at the happy raven haired girl, he replied back by waving back at her. After exchanging a few words, Hinamori quickly left to visit her other friends, leaving the white haired boy alone once again.

_It's been five years since Hinamori entered the Shinigami Academy. She's been coming round here a little less often recently. Apparently she's found a goal for herself. Her hair's a bit longer now too. _

Jumping off the roof and landing on the ground once again, Hitsugaya returned to his home.

_I haven't got any taller though. And Obaa-san, she's just thinner._

"Toshiro," she said.

"Hey, I'm gonna go buy some ama-natto. We're running out," Hitsugaya said as he quickly ran out of the house.

* * *

**STREETS**

"That's three kan change," the clerk said as he placed Hitsugaya's change on the counter in front of him when he clearly held out his hand.

Sighing with defeat, he expected that to happen. _"It's all returning to that time again."_

"Hey!" yelled a loud voice from behind him.

Just as he turned around to find out what is going on, Hitsugaya bumped into her large breasted chest and was knocked back against the counter. As he dropped to the floor with his hands on the bump in the back of his head, he heard her complain.

"Dropping the change on the counter, is that any way to treat your customers?! Think you can get away with it because he's a kid or something?! Who would have thought you could possibly be so rude!"

Lifting him off the ground by the back of the collar of his yukata, she yelled at him, "And you don't just lie there crying about it!"

"You're the one who knocked me down!" Hitsugaya snapped.

"If you're a man, you should stand up for yourself like one!"

"And I wasn't crying! Get off!"

Suddenly sensing the presence of the boy, the woman stopped to analyze him when he flicked her hand off with his own.

"I said get off!" Hitsugaya said as he released himself from her grasp.

"Ah! Hey, wait right there!"

But it was too late. Hitsugaya already ran away from her. Worried about his well being, the woman decided to follow him.

* * *

_I heard a voice  
An echoing voice  
Crushing  
Engulfing  
Falling into my hand  
Just like thunder_

Hitsugaya found himself in nothing but a large field of ice. And in the middle of that ice, was a large winged dragon. He's standing in front of it.

"What the hell are you?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Little boy! You have..." the red eyed dragon roared, summoning the winds to blow against him.

Using his arms as a shield, Hitsugaya called out, "What are you saying? I can't hear you..."

"My name is--"

* * *

Instantly waking up from his dream, the first thing Hitsugaya saw was the smiling face of the familiar Shinigami he saw earlier in the day. "Hey!"

Quickly turning his body to rest on his stomach, Hitsugaya said, "Why you...from before..."

"Your reiatsu," she said as she bent over towards him. "Stop leaking it everywhere and get some sleep. Your grandmother looks pretty cold."

Concerned for his grandmother's health, he turned to the sleeping elder who was sleeping away from him.

_"She's right. Obaa-san's cold. Is this really my doing?" _

"Kid. You should become a Shinigami," she said as she stood upright. "Kids with power as strong as yours need to know how to bring that power under control."

"Wha..." he asked, turning to the tall woman.

"You know, if you stay like this, you'll end up killing that grandmother of yours with that power soon enough."

"What are you..." he said before he was interrupted by the soft touch of her fingertips placed on the center of his chest.

"Yo hear a voice calling out, right?"

_"How did sh--"_

"Once you properly discover that voice, you'll understand how to control your power. But that means becoming a Shinigami."

_"Shinigami, huh..."_

"I'll say it once more kid."

* * *

**MORNING**

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Toshiro?" Obaa-san asked the boy sitting down on his knees in front of her.

_"This is it..."_

Putting his fists on the tatami floor and bowing down to her, Hitsugaya said, "I want to become a Shinigami."

_"She probably will say no..."_

"Is that right. That's wonderful."

Surprised to hear her approval, Hitsugaya looked up at his grandmother.

"You've been holding everything in all this time. Thinking that you don't want to leave your old granny all alone. But you know, just thinking of me and hurting yourself like that. I think for me as your grandmother, that's the hardest thing of all."

Feeling the soft touch of her hand on his head, Hitsugaya's lips formed into a small smile.

_"I--Aritgato, Obaa-san..."_

"Promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"When you see her, say hello to Momo."

_"That's right, when I go there, I'll be able to see her again," _he thought. "Hai Obaa-san."

* * *

_Hear a voice  
Far  
Near__  
I hear it resounding_

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Hitsugaya stood in front of the opened gates of the Shinigami Academy. Wearing his student uniform, he's all ready to go. Feeling the gentle breeze blowing in his direction, it felt as if the wind is guiding him.

_"This is it,"_ he said. _"Someday...somewhere. I'll see her once again."_

_Now I decide to search_

With that said, the white haired boy took his first step inside. He knew from that point on, his life has changed forever.

_To find it and move onward_

_"That's because we are now walking on the same path..."  
_

_Even if I die on this plain of ice_

_

* * *

_

**AznVKai: **Thank you to all who kindly reviewed in the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. Now that the Rukongai days are over, the next segment of their life: living in Seireitei can start in the next update. Please review and I'll be back. Laterz!

* * *

**_Chapter Three Preview:_**

_After working so hard  
For so many years  
I've become a vice-captain_

_But...__  
When I finally saw him again  
He became a captain_

_Before I knew it,  
He became my Superior_

_-- Hinamori Momo --_


	3. He Became My Superior

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_After working so hard  
For so many years  
I've become a vice-captain_

_But...__  
When I finally saw him again  
He became a captain_

_Before I knew it,  
He became my Superior_

_-- Hinamori Momo --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Three:** He Became my Superior

"Oi Hinamori-kun. Hinamori-kun. Hinamori-kun!" called out a voice as he nudged the sleeping Shinigami.

"Wa, huh? Ah, Kira-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed as she lifted her head up. "Ah! I fell asleep!"

"Yeah, you sort of did," the pale blond haired lieutenant agreed.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"It's nothing really. You sure came here early."

"Yeah, I didn't want to be late, but it turned out that I came here too early. As I was waiting, I must have fallen asleep."

"Did you stay up late last night?"

"Yeah, I sort of did. I had to finish up the paperwork before the due date."

"So that's why."

"Yeah..."

Taking a seat next to the raven haired girl, third vice-captain Izuru Kira said, "Who would have thought just one year ago, we just graduated from Shinigami Academy and got into the fifth division."

"Yeah, I know. Also, because of our hard work, we both eventually became the third and fifth division vice-captains. It's unfortunate Abarai-kun didn't become a lieutenant like us. He got transferred to the eleventh division."

"He'll be fine. I'm sure he'll bounce back and become a lieutenant."

"Or maybe a taicho."

"Well look what we have here," said a voice.

Turning towards the door, the two Shinigami saw their senpai and the rest of the Gotei 13's vice-captains enter the room.

Holding his hand up to show his greeting, he said, "You two arrived her early to the vice-captain's meeting."

"Hisagi-senpai!" Hinamori said.

"Well at least we know the future of Soul Society is in good hands."

"Speaking of that, I heard that there's a captaincy ceremony going on in the first division. Apparently, a new captain has been recently appointed," Kira said.

"Really?" Hinamori asked. "Which division is he in charge of?"

"The tenth division," Hisagi replied.

"Is that why Rangiku-san isn't here?"

"Most likely."

"About the new captain," Kira said as he placed his pointer finger and thumb on his chin. "I heard he only went to Shinigami Academy for a year."

"A year?!" Hinamori exclaimed with amazement. "Then that means he's..."

"That's right, he's a child prodigy."

"Sugoi..."

"He's quite mature for his age."

"Kira-kun, you've met him?"

"I did. I met him when I was with Ichimaru-taicho earlier this morning."

"Souka?" Hinamori replied. _"Wow, for one so young, he must be very skilled and hard working. Maybe Shiro-chan could learn a thing or two if I introduce the taicho to him."_

* * *

**FIRST DIVISION BARRACKS**

"Hm, I'm interested to know who's the new captain that will be joining us," Ukitake said.

"Hopefully he's someone who will become our drinking buddy," Kyoraku added.

"Tch, I don't give a damn about that," Kenpachi complained, "but I could use another opponent to face..."

"Opponent? That's a waste of time," Kurotsuchi replied. "A test subject would be more sufficient."

"You want to start a fight?" he warned.

"Oh...how interesting."

"Hm, it seems like we're going to have some nice entertainment for a while," Ichimaru said with a grin as he watched Aizen grin back at him.

"Silence!" commanded the captain commander as he entered the room.

Turning to Yamamoto-soitaicho, they watched him walk through the ail to sit in his seat. Slamming his cane down, the large doors closed. Not long after, eyes turned to the new guest that entered the room with him. Standing in front of the Gotei 13, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's continue with the promotion ceremony," Yamamoto said. "As you already have known, the Gotei 13 have been searching for a worthy person who can fill the long vacant position in the tenth division. For years we have all searched. A week ago, one of you have approached me with a recommendation of a student in our Academy who have exceptional skills to become a captain. Putting this into consideration, I have asked a few captains in this room including myself to visit the academy to monitor this young student. After careful consideration, I approached and permitted him to take the captain proficiency test with myself and three other captains in this room judging. Despite attending one year in the academy, we have concluded he has both the skills and the personality for this position. After graduating early, he now stands here before us. From this day forward, this young prodigy shall be the new captain of the tenth division."

"Yare yare, how interesting. He's even younger than you when you became a Shinigami Ichimaru," Kyoraku said as he fixed the position of his straw hat. _"Who would have thought we would meet again like this."_

"You think so too?" Ichimaru replied as he grinned back. "How unfortunate for me. I just lost my title to him."

"A young prodigy who became the youngest Shinigami to attain captaincy rank," Aizen said as he smiled with glee. "Now that's very skillful of him."

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY**

After the lieutenant's meeting was over, Hinamori has been given the task to meet up with the tenth division lieutenant and inform her of the issues that took place in the meeting. By the time she arrived in the tenth division hallway, she heard noises coming from the office. "Rangiku-san's in there with someone. Could it be the new tenth division captain?" she wondered.

As she slowly entered the office, Hinamori saw Matsumoto conversing with her captain. "Demo taicho, I can explain!" she said.

"It's not necessary especially when all this is in front of me," he replied.

"It's not what it looks like; our previous captain is lazy doing his paperwork."

"That's a bad lie. The previous captain who was in charge of this place happened half a century ago! During that time, you just became a Shinigami."

"Oh, so you already read the past records in this division."

"Of course, I had to."

"Ano Rangiku-san, are you busy at the mome--" Hinamori softly said before her eyes quickly turned to the newly appointed captain. "AH, SHIRO-CHAN!"

Hearing the loud voice from behind his vice-captain's back, both the white haired captain and the strawberry orange haired woman turned around to find a surprised raven haired lieutenant. "Oh hey Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said. "What are you doing here?"

Ignoring her comment, Hinamori ran over towards the short captain and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Putting his hands into the sleeves of his black robed uniform, Hitsugaya replied, "Isn't that obvious? I graduated from Shinigami Academy."

"Really? I'm glad you graduated despite not telling my anything, but you're not supposed to be wearing a captain's haori. What if the tenth division captain comes in and catches you?"

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, silencing the girl for a few moments.

Stunned by his commanding voice, she couldn't believe it. For the first time, he called her by her family name.

"I won't get in trouble. This is my haori."

"Then, that means..."

"I'm the tenth division captain."

_"I couldn't visit Obaa-san in my final year at the academy. So I didn't know Shiro-chan was attending school. Wait a minute, if he did went to school, I should have seen him. Come to think of it, I have been hearing rumours running around about a very intelligent student. It must have been him. __After only a year, he already graduated. Plus, he's been offered one of the top positions in the Gotei 13, the title of a captain. He's now my superior,__" _Hinamori thought. "Souka, congratulations Shiro-chan."

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said. "Don't call me that, it's Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm not a child anymore."

_"Yeah, you're not. You've grown up a bit," _Hinamori thought. "Hai Hitsugaya-kun."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho! Get it right."

"Taicho, do you know her?" Matsumoto asked.

Turning to the puzzled strawberry orange haired Shinigami, Hinamori replied, "Hai, Hitsugaya-kun and I used to live together in Junrin'an when we were younger."

"Really?!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she put her hands together. "That's so cute!"

"Hah?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Taicho became a Shinigami because he wants to be with Hinamori-chan!"

"That's not it, Matsumoto."

"Then, what is it?"

"Don't you remember? You were the one who got me into this in the first place."

"Really, I did? Oh yeah! I remember now! You were that little kid! No wonder you look so familiar!"

"Rangiku-san, you were the one who got Hitsugaya-kun to attend Shinigami Academy?" Hinamori asked.

"Yep! If it were not for me, taicho would have froze his grandmother to death."

Placing her hands on her mouth, Hinamori exclaimed, "Hitsugaya-kun almost killed Obaa-san?!"

"I had leaking reiatsu at the time," Hitsugaya explained. "I had to leave."

"Ah, souka? How is she now?"

"She's doing a lot better now."

"That's good to hear."

"So taicho, we should celebrate your promotion with a party!"

"Don't change the subject!" Hitsugaya snapped. "We're here to clean up this office."

Walking over to his desk, he placed a hand on the stack of neatly piled paperwork.

"And also finish this paperwork. Some of these sheets are left undone and have become overdue."

Hearing no response from his vice-captain, Hitsugaya turned around to only see Hinamori.

"Where did she go?"

Wondering what he is talking about, the raven haired lieutenant turned around to see no Matsumoto in sight.

"She's not here," she replied.

It's only the first day and already he learned he's going to have difficulty getting her to do all their division paperwork.

"MATSUMOTO! GET BACK HERE!" Hitsugaya snapped.

As he sat down on the couch, Hinamori sat next to him. "Rangiku-san is not that bad of a vice-captain," she said. "Please try not to be so mean to her."

"We'll see about that," Hitsugaya said.

"So, you want to go out?"

"Hah?"

"Yeah, it's past lunchtime. You know, let's eat somewhere. It's been a long time since we last ate together."

"Oh that," Hitsugaya said as he walked towards his desk. "Don't worry, I already got lunch."

"You do?" she asked watching the white haired captain picking up a wrapped bag from behind his desk and carrying it back to her.

"Obaa-san delivered some food for us," he replied as he unwrapped it to reveal several homemade meat buns.

_"He really didn't forget about me," _Hinamori suddenly threw her arms around the young captain. "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi, for the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

* * *

**AznVKai:** Thank you to all who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember to review!

* * *

_Just when I thought  
We get to see each other everyday again  
I soon found out  
Things aren't the same_

_Before I knew it,  
I Couldn't See You as Often Anymore_

_-- Hinamori Momo --_


	4. I Couldn't See You as Often Anymore

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

**Special Note:** Original Bleach storyline is slightly altered. This chapter takes place after the betrayal of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen, but before the Winter War. None of the Shinigami in Soul Society haven't met Ichigo and the others from the living world yet.

* * *

_Just when I thought  
We get to see each other everyday again  
I soon found out  
Things aren't the same_

_Before I knew it,  
I Couldn't See You as Often Anymore_

_-- Hinamori Momo --  
_

* * *

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Four**: I Couldn't See You as Often Anymore

As the years continued to pass, Hinamori has come to realization; even though she and Hitsugaya are living in the same environment once again, the two never got to see each other often. They were busy with their lives in Seireitei: Hinamori rebuilding the reputation of the fifth division while Hitsugaya deals with Matsumoto's paperwork stack and completing his missions. Things really have changed. Sometimes it's just so frustrating. "What's wrong Hinamori-chan?" Matsumoto asked.

Startled by her presence, Hinamori felt her heart skip a beat. "Rangiku-san! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I finished delivering the papers to the ninth division. I was about to head back to the office when I decided to visit you!"

_"In other words, you were once again avoiding paperwork duty. Hitsugaya-kun most likely got mad again," _Hinamori thought. "I see."

"So tell me, why are you looking a bit sad?"

"Oh it's just nothing. I just started thinking about all the memories we've shared when we are still in Junrin'an. I had a lot of fun since I've started living with Hitsugaya-kun."

"Hm, let me guess, you're missing those youthful times."

"It's nothing like that."

"Hinamori-chan, I can understand how much you feel. I myself had great memories to remember especially those of Gin," Matsumoto said as she turned her head to the side to see the beautiful scenery outside past the window.

_"That's right, Ichimaru and Rangiku-san lived together, _" she thought. "Ne, I'm sorry for what happened to him."

"I know. I still wonder why he disappeared with Aizen and Tousen."

"Yeah...Aizen."

Not too long ago, Soul Society went into chaos when three of their former thirteen captains suddenly left their positions to pursue their own goals by joining up with the Hollows in Hueco Mundo. The ones who were affected the most were most likely Matsumoto, Captain Komamura, and herself. It took quite some time before all of them could ever recover. For her, she refused to believe that her captain was the mastermind of all this. So, she became selfish to the point where she became paranoid. Luckily, with the help of her childhood friend, Hinamori finally realized the truth and decided to focus on her health and preparations to battle against them someday.

Suddenly placing a fist on her hand, Matsumoto said, "I know! Let's all go out and have some fun together!"

"Eh, right now? But Rangiku-san, we're busy doing paperwork duty."

"I know. That's why we're doing this activity in two days."

"Two days? What's happening in two days?" Hinamori asked as she watched the taller vice-captain slowly leave the room.

"You'll find out Hinamori-chan and don't worry, I'll get taicho to come as well. So be sure to come!"

Before she could say anything else, Matsumoto already left, leaving the raven haired Shinigami all alone.

"I wonder what all that is about," she wondered.

* * *

"I said it's a no," Hitsugaya retorted as he finished signing his signature on the last sheet of paperwork he has on his desk.

As the tenth division captain began to organize his papers together in one neat pile, Matsumoto raised her fists in front of him as she pouted, "But taicho! Why won't you go?"

"I'm on duty on that day."

"Aww come on, it's New Year's Eve on that day! Taking a day off wouldn't kill you! Think of it as a reward for working so hard in the past year."

_"Reward? You make everyday a reward Matsumoto," _he thought. "Why do you want me to go?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it obvious? It's a break!"

_"Lies..." _he thought.

Suddenly watching him open his bottom drawer in his desk, Hitsugaya pulled out a large jug of sake and placed it on the desk. "Tell me the truth or else this sake is going to get it."

"Ehh?! Since when did you find it?" Matsumoto asked.

"That's none of your business. I'm your taicho. I've been here long enough to know where you hide the sake bottles in this room. It just so happens that the biggest jug of sake is founded by me this morning."

"And what you're going to do taicho?"

"Easy, I've already gotten rid of all the sake bottles in this place. This just so happens to be the last one."

"Eh?! No way!" she exclaimed as she started ruffling through all the hiding places where she hid her sake: from under the couch, to hidden in the secret compartments, and finally to in taicho's desk drawers._"Oh man, he's right and that's the most expensive sake I have!" _

"Well Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Okay fine then, I heard from Hinamori-chan that she's overworking herself. So I decided for New Year's, you, her, myself and a few others will go out to the New Year's Festival in the grassy fields to see the fireworks. Come on taicho, just this once, do me this favour and come to the festival with us."

Leaving the jug on his desk, the white haired captain put his hands into his robe sleeves. Standing up from his chair, he walked towards the door. "We'll see."

As he walked out the room, he muttered under his breath. "I know I'm going to regret saying that. Knowing Matsumoto, she probably has something up her sleeve."

Once the white haired captain left the room, Matsumoto quickly grabbed the jug of sake and pulled the cork out to check the contents inside. Sighing with relief, Matsumoto started chugging the sake down her throat. By the time it was empty, Matsumoto slammed the jug on the desk. "Mwah! That's one good sake!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Waiting outside the fifth division headquarters, Hinamori is wearing a pink coloured yukata with a sakura flowered patterns on it with a thick red obi sash wrapped around her waist. Told by the tenth division lieutenant, she would wait for her and some company to go with her to the New Year's Festival. "Mou, what's taking her so long?" Hinamori wondered.

"Oi Hinamori-chan!" called out a voice.

Upon hearing that, a few Shinigami appeared in front of her. Amongst the group of ten, one of them is Matsumoto. "Rangiku-san! Ukitake-taicho! Kyoraku-taicho! Abarai-kun! Kira-kun! Isane-san! Unohana-taicho! Nanao-san! Ayasegawa-kun! Madarame-kun!"

Amongst the Shinigami, all the women lieutenants were wearing different coloured yukatas while the captains and the men remained wearing their Shinigami uniforms.

"Sorry we're late," Matsumoto said.

_"Hisugaya-kun is probably on duty right now. He couldn't make it."_

"Well, let's go now," Hinamori said as she began walking ahead of them.

"Yeah, let's go!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she punched their air with her fist. "Let's hurry up and find a good spot to watch the fireworks from."

* * *

**THE GRASSY FIELDS, SEIREITEI**

By the time they've arrived, many Shinigami have already arrived and found a spot to watch the fireworks. "Mou, we're too late," Hinamori said. "There's too many people here."

"Well if you want some room, I don't mind starting a fight with them!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he was about to draw out his zanpakuto until he was stopped by smack of Matsumoto's hand on the back of his head. "Khorya! What's the big deal Matsumoto?!"

"You're so noisy!" Matsumoto retorted. "Now help me look for him."

"Him? Who are you searching for?" Renji asked as the Shinigami watched the strawberry orange haired Shinigami looking around.

"If you're looking for Hitsugaya-taicho, he's right there," Unohana said as she pointed her finger towards the northeastern direction.

By the time the Shinigami turned, they saw Hitsugaya leaning against a large tree and looking up in the night sky. Running to his side, the Shinigami arrived to find a large picnic blanket spread out on the ground. On it was a large basket of food and most of all...

"YAY SAKE! ARIGATO TAICHO!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "You're so kind!"

"It's the only way to get rid of all the sake bottles I've taken away from my vice-captain," Hitsugaya replied casually.

"Eh? Why does it have to be my sake? Can't you buy your own?"

"Do you really think I'm going to spend my salary or even the division funds for nonsense like this? Besides, I don't drink."

"Demo taicho..."

"Be thankful I'm letting you do this."

"Hai arigato."

"Though you're strict, you sure know how to throw a party," Kyoraku said before turning to his vice-captain. "Isn't that right Nanao-chan?"

Fixing her glass' position, Nanao ignored the captain to turn to the other girls.

"Yare yare, someone's grouchy..."

"Don't mind her. I think she's quite happy," Ukitake said. "She doesn't have to watch you tonight."

"Maybe."

Hitsugaya retorted while turning away. "Just don't mix up the water bottles with the sake bottles."

"Hai!" Matsumoto cheerfully said.

"Hitsugaya-kun you came," Hinamori said as she approached the young captain. "You even brought food. Thanks for coming out."

Before the childhood friend could say another word, his vice-captain wrapped her arm around his neck and exclaimed, "Come on you two! Let's party!"

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya warned. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

"Daijobou, it won't go out of hand!"

"Tch," he said as he ruffled through his hair.

"Let's go and eat," Hinamori said. "Oh yeah, how do you like my yukata?"

"Let me guess, you asked Obaa-san to make you it," Hitsugaya said.

"I didn't. She sort of sent me it, insisting I wear it for the festival especially after I told her that I was going to see the fireworks."

"So umm...does it look nice on me?"

Looking at the features on the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya had to admit, she really did grew up to be a beautiful young woman. "Hm, you look nice."

"Really? Arigato!"

"But you still look a little fat around the waist."

"Mou Shiro-chan!"

"I'm a captain, remember?" he said.

"That's so mean to say."

"No wonder you're such a bed-wetter, you complain over the littlest things even the jokes I've made."

"Heh? You were only kidding about that?"

"Maybe, who knows."

"Mou..."

"Baka Momo."

"Shiro-chan."

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!" he snapped.

Just then, the fireworks started lighting up the clear night sky. Looking up, everyone was dazzled by the colours and the designs that are imprinted in the sky. It's breath taking. This is definitely something worth to remember.

"It's beautiful..." Hinamori said. "Isn't that right?"

"Yeah, it really is," Isane agreed.

"Well, it's time for a toast to the New Year!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she passed a few cups of filled drinks around to the Shinigami. Holding her cup high up in the air, Matsumoto said, "To a Happy New Year, there shall be great cheer. For us, the Shinigami, in the year to come! Cheers!"

* * *

As the hours continued to pass in the next day, Matsumoto and the other Shinigami continued to party. "Now Hinamori-chan, truth or dare?" Matsumoto asked.

Having difficulties choosing an option, Hinamori bluntly said dare. With a grin forming on her face, Matsumoto was about to announce Hinamori's task until she felt a cold chill creep up her spine. Her taicho is watching carefully.

_"Darn, as long as taicho's here, I can't do anything amusing to Hinamori-chan," _Matsumoto thought. _"I guess I have no other choice."_

"Rangiku-san, what's my dare?"

"Oh, drink a whole bottle of water from the basket."

"Aw, that's it? How soft!" Ikkaku exclaimed.

"It's definitely something I would do," Yumichika said as he flicked his hair to the side. "It's just beautiful and pleasant."

Walking towards the basket, Hinamori found herself stuck in a predicament. Which one's the water bottles and which one's the sake bottles? _"Mou, they were ordered before..."_

"Hurry up Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Ah hai!"

Quickly taking one, she ran back to the others. After opening the cap, she started chugging all down. "Sugoi, Hinamori-chan can drink all that in one gulp!" Matsumoto said with amazement after they watched the raven haired girl finish the contents in that bottle. "Great job!"

Wiping what's left of the liquid on her lips, Hinamori wiped it away with her sleeve. "A...Ariga--to."

Before they knew it, Hinamori collapsed onto the ground. Sensing danger, Hitsugaya quickly rushed over to her side to check up on her. "Oi Hinamori!" Hitsugaya called out as he tried to nudge her awake.

Smelling a familiar fragrance from her, Hitsugaya gave a glare at Matsumoto. "She got drunk no thanks to you."

"Eh, why me?" Matsumoto asked.

"You dared her to drink a bottle of water. With that you rushed her and she accidentally took a bottle of sake that's why."

"Ah, gomen taicho. I really didn't mean to. At least we know she couldn't keep her liquor up."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya grabbed a cup of liquid from the floor and quickly drank it to quench his thirst. Carrying the sleeping lieutenant bridal style, he said to the other Shinigami, "I'll take her back to her room."

"Okay then, we'll see you again some other time," Ukitake said.

"Masumoto, be sure to come to work tomorrow."

"Ehh?"

"Don't _ehh_ me. We need to organize tomorrow's division training schedule."

"Ah hai."

With that said, Hitsugaya used shunpo and disappeared from sight. As she turned to the side to grab her cup, Matsumoto found out her cup is missing. "Eh? Where did my cup of vodka go?"

* * *

Hitsugaya hiccuped on his way to the fifth division. Feeling obnoxious all of a sudden, Hitsugaya stopped to take a break. Placing Hinamori's sleeping figure gently on the ground, he walked towards a nearby tree. Putting his hand on the tree trunk, the captain bent over, panting deeply. _"What's wrong with me?" _he wondered.

After a few minutes of resting, he picked her up again and started running to his destination. Thinking that going to the fifth division would take too long to get there, he decided to stop at his room in the tenth division headquarters.

By the time he arrived, Hitsugaya placed Hinamori on the already set up futon. Sitting down on the tatami floor, he spent a few moments watching her sleep peacefully. Suddenly placing a hand covering the left side of his face, he could see that his vision is turning slightly blurry. "Tch...what's causing all this? I can't even think straight."

"Let me answer that for you Hitsugaya-taicho," whispered a voice behind his ear.

Looking back to see her wrapping her arms around him, Hitsugaya said, "Hinamori? You're awake."

"You have broad shoulders Hitsugaya-taicho. You really must have worked out lately," she said as the raven haired girl began to caress across his chest with her hands.

"Oi Baka Momo, snap out of it. You're drunk."

"Really? Does that mean you two? You're heating up...and breathing more deeply," she said before she began to nibbling onto his ear. "Most of all, you're becoming ha--"

"Hina--mori stop that," Hitsugaya said as he tried to escape by running away from her grasp.

Unfortunately, it only made things worse. She knocked him down onto the ground with her on top. "I know you want me...Hitsugaya-taicho. Let's just get this started."

"No, I don't want you in that sen--mwf," Hitsugaya said before he was interrupted by the union of their lips together.

Before he knew it, Hitsugaya couldn't think logically anymore. Clearly, he has lost his mind. Opening his mouth to accept her offering, he allowed her sweet wet tongue to tangle with his. Arms began to wrap one another as the two moaned and groaned, seeking pleasure. "Mmm, I want you..." Hinamori said as she began untying the sash and throwing it off to the side.

Suddenly sitting between her legs, he had a grin on his face. As the two started breathing deeply, he whispered something in her ear causing her to smile back. He undressed her yukata all the way down to her white robed nagajuban, throwing all the excess clothing to the side. Seeing him creeping up towards her hot body, she held her hands out and began taking off his haori and then his black robed kimono and pants. With only one piece of clothing left on each party, the two sat on top of the other, staring each other down, looking into their emerald-teal and chocolate brown eyes. "Please sleep with me," Hinamori said.

With a soft smile, he leaned closer to her to start planting another kiss on her lips. Feeling the affection he's giving her, Hinamori moaned with pleasure. With one final action to her, the drunken captain plans to make her forever his. Pulling up the bottom of her juban, and exposing herself to him, he grinned with amusement. "You're mine..."

* * *

**AznVKai:** Chapter Four Complete. Thank you to those who have reviewed in the previous chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading this one. To be honest, I really think I made Hitsugaya and Hinamori a little OC near the end. But then again, they're drunk. xD They sure know how to make each other wild. LOL. Anyway, please read and review! I'll be back again soon with the next chapter. (I'm pretty sure you don't want to miss it.)

* * *

**_Chapter Five Preview:_**

_It is already annoying  
Dealing with all the issues  
Revolving around work  
Paperwork  
Matsumoto  
Maintaining order in the Tenth Division  
Three months later  
I have one more issue to deal with_

_Before I knew it,  
She is Pregnant_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	5. She is Pregnant

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_It is already annoying  
Dealing with all the issues  
Revolving around my work  
Paperwork  
Matsumoto  
Maintaining order in the Tenth Division  
Three months later  
I have one more issue to deal with_

_Before I knew it,  
She is Pregnant_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Five**: She is Pregnant

Waking up to hear the birds chirping, a pair of emerald-teal eyes opened. "Where...am I?" he wondered before he felt a surge of pain.

This caused the white haired Shinigami to sit up and rub the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Why do I feel like I had a hangover?"

Noticing the room is messy, Hitsugaya looked around to find clothes all over the floor. Identifying that some of the clothes didn't belong to him, he turned to the sleeping figure who slept next to him. "Hinamori, what is she doing here?"

Hearing the grunting noises from her, he watched the raven haired girl sit up in bed, rubbing her hand against her sleeping eye. "Huh? Hitsugaya-kun what are you doing here in my room?"

"It's _my_ room you slept in Hinamori," Hitsugaya replied as he picked up his clothes and walked to the other side of the room to begin to put his black robed pants on.

Tucking the bottom of his white juban under it, Hitsugaya tied his obi sash around his waist.

Realizing that he is dressing himself, Hinamori adverted her eyes away from the young captain as she said, "I slept in your room? Why's that?"

_"That's what I'm trying to figure out," _Hitsugaya thought to himself as he put on his sleeved robe shirt on. "I don't remember."

Getting out of bed, Hinamori picked up her yukata and turned around so that they couldn't see each other change. She began dressing herself up again. "You don't remember? How come?"

"I don't know. What about you?" Hitsugaya asked after he tucked the extra length of his robe under his pants.

"That's why I asked you."

"So you don't remember at all."

After she finished putting on her obi sash once again, she replied, "Yeah..."

Picking up the last piece of clothing on the floor, Hitsugaya put on his haori and waited for her to finish changing. By the time she did, he opened the slide door. "Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it's because we were too tired from watching all the fireworks and decided to sleep here for the night."

"Hai..."

With that said, Hitsugaya quickly left the room to start his day, leaving the fifth division lieutenant on her own. Sighing with defeat, she said, "I better get back to the fifth division and change my clothes or else Yamamoto-soitaicho's going to get mad at me if he comes by to visit."

While she leaving the room, Hinamori couldn't help it but rub her hand on the bottom area of her abdomen. "Ouch, my stomach hurts. Mou, I must have ate too much last night," Hinamori said.

* * *

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

She's been feeling rather tired lately. Now that she's thinking about it, Hinamori also concluded that she has been gaining quite an appetite for food. But most and worst of all, every morning, she would get out of bed feeling all obnoxious and sick. There were days when she had to use the washroom several times a day either to throw up or just use it. Come to think of it, she's been having food cravings. One day, she would consume a lot of Obaa-san's meat buns while others she would have peaches. Either way, though she found it a bit unnatural, Hinamori did her best to ignore it. She's been feeling this way since the day after the New Year's Festival.

"Mou, there's so much work to do," Hinamori said as she ruffled through her papers, signing her name on it. "There's still today's paperwork to finish. Oh no, I can't do that; there's still the vice-captain's meeting I have to attend later today."

By the time she finished, Hinamori organized her papers together and proceeded to leaving the division and going off to drop them off at the ninth's. However, as she was doing that, Hinamori felt her body turn numb. Then her vision started to turn blurry. She suddenly collapsed onto the cold floor.

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION**

Hitsugaya growled with frustration. Out of all the days he had to do paperwork, this one turned out to be one of the largest paperwork stacks he has to finish. _"If only Matsumoto is a little more helpful," _he thought to himself as he started ruffling through the sheets of paper.

Hearing the loud footsteps coming into the office, the white haired Shinigami was prepared to yell at her once again. By the time she entered the room, Hitsugaya retorted, "You're late again Matsu--"

"There's trouble taicho!" Matsumoto interrupted. "Big trouble!"

Looking up at the strawberry orange haired vice-captain, Hitsugaya put down his ink brush and asked, "What is it this time?"

"I saw Hinamori-chan being carried off to the fourth division headquarters!"

His eyes suddenly got her full attention. Standing up from his seat, Hitsugaya said, "What happened to Hinamori?"

"I don't have the full details, but apparently she suddenly collapsed as she was delivering paperwork to the ninth divi--"

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt a gust of wind blowing against her direction. With Hitsugaya already behind her, he said to her, "Watch the headquarters for a moment. I'll be right back."

He then quickly left the tenth division office.

* * *

**FOURTH DIVISION**

By the time he arrived, Hitsugaya entered the building to search for his suddenly ill childhood friend. As he was looking around, the white haired captain soon found himself stumbling into lieutenant Kotetsu Isane. "Hitsugaya-taicho," she said.

"Where's Hinamori?" he asked.

"Unohana-taicho's is taking a look at her at the moment."

"Oh..."

"We were about to call you here anyway. Unohana-taicho wants to speak to you regarding her."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya followed the tall gray haired woman into a room where he saw an awake Hinamori sitting in bed with Captain Unohana standing by her side. Looking up to see the white haired captain in her presence, Hinamori said, "Hitsugaya-kun."

"So you're alright after all," Hitsugaya said.

Slowly nodding with agreement, the raven haired lieutenant looked down to see her fingers fiddling with one another. "Yeah, I'm feeling better right now."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, umm...ano, Hitsugaya-kun...there's something I need to tell you."

"Hm, what is it?"

Looking into the emerald-teal eyes of the tenth division captain, Hinamori opened her mouth to say something. However, it turned out that nothing came out. She was having trouble telling him the truth.

"I--I'm--pre..."

"Hinamori just fainted," Unohana interrupted.

"I see," Hitsugaya replied. "At least it's nothing serious."

"It's only natural for her to act that way especially when she's pregnant."

_"So the cause of all this is because she's pregnant. Makes sense,"_ Hitsugaya thought before the information finally sunk into his mind. "What did you say? She's..."

"She's pregnant."

Suddenly enraged by the thought of rape, Hitsugaya turned to the other Shinigami and asked, "Is that true?"

"Yes Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori admitted.

Growling with frustration, Hitsugaya turned around and began to leave the room.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Where are you going?"

"To find that unlucky bastard who did this to you," he replied back. _(**A/N:** xD)_

"You don't have to Hitsugaya-kun. I already know who's the father."

Returning to her side, the tenth division captain put his hands into his robe sleeves. After calming down by taking a deep breath, he asked, "So who got you pregnant?"

Quickly adverting her eyes from his, Hinamori said, "Umm...according to Unohana-taicho, the father of the baby inside me is you."

There was a pregnant pause.

"Hah? What do you mean Baka Momo? Now why would I be the father?"

"I don't know, but that's what Unohana-taicho told me."

Disbelieving her words, he turned to the black haired captain, "Unohana, she better be lying."

"I'm sorry Hitsugaya, but it's true," Unohana replied. "Hinamori is three months pregnant to your child."

His eyes soon widened with shock. They were speaking only the truth. _"It must be during that time..."_

With questions started to fill up his mind, Hitsugaya asked, "How did this happen?"

"I'm not quite sure Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori replied, "but I think it has to do with the New Year's Festival."

With the situation being all awkward, the two childhood friends became silent. Abortion is certainly out of the question. Hinamori just finished the first trimester. The only option left is for Hinamori to bear with the pregnancy and give birth to their child. Now the main question is, after the baby's born, are they going to take care of it? "You two have a few issues to talk about," Unohana said as she and Isane walked towards the door. "Please talk this over as I must tend the other patients."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya and Hinamori bid her farewell. With that, they left the two alone. For the next few moments, neither of them spoke until Hinamori broke the silence. "Gomen...Hitsugaya-kun. I-I'm sorry for getting you involved in this."

Looking away to the side, Hitsugaya brushed his fingers through his snowy white hair, sighing with defeat. "There's no need to apologize. What happened is already in the past. We can't change that."

_"He's so forgiving," _Hinamori thought. _"Even over something as important as this."_

Turning his body to face her, he said, "What does matter is answering this question: are you going to keep this child?"

_"He's right. Now that I'm pregnant, I'm going to become a mother."_

Giving him a sweet smile, Hinamori replied, "Remember the parent conversation we talked about a long time ago? I asked you if you wanted children if life permits you to."

"Oh, that conversation..."

"Yeah, you said you didn't want any. As for me, I wanted to have at least one."

"So, you're going to keep it."

"Of course, if that's okay with you?"

"I see."

"You don't have to take care of the baby if you don't want to. I can do this myself. It's ok--"

"Baka Momo, don't go running around trying to do things on your own," Hitsugaya retorted, "especially when the issue is very serious. People of Soul Society are bound to find out about this one way or another. You're putting yourself in great danger. You're also going to worry certain individuals who care about you. You can't perform tasks like you usually do as time passes. If you keep trying to act like nothing has happened, it becomes dangerous for you to fight Hollows in such a state!"

"Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Ah, I'm sorry for yelling. I...was."

Smiling at him, she replied, "You were concerned about me. I know. Arigato Hitsugaya-kun. You're the bestest friend and little brother a girl could ever ask for."

"Yeah..."

"Really, thank you."

"Hinamori, if you need anything, I'll be there to help and that includes taking care of our child."

_"He's going to help me take care of the baby," _she thought. "Arigato...Hitsugaya-kun. Really...arigato."

* * *

**AznVKai**: Chapter Five done. Yup, we're slowly entering the world of parenthood for HitsuHina. I really had a hard time trying to maintain their characters in this chapter (sigh.) It's only going to be a little more difficult for me in the future chapters. But anyway, I'll do my best. Please R and R! Thanks.

* * *

**_Chapter Six Preview:_**

_Who would have thought  
I will become a mother  
But then again  
He's going to become a father  
I worry  
Are we fit for the job?  
How are we going to raise her?__  
Too many questions there are  
Eventually, it would all be solved  
When the time comes  
It just turns out to be today.  
_

_Before I knew it,  
We Became Parents_

_-- Hinamori Momo --_


	6. We Became Parents

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_Who would have thought  
I will become a mother  
But then again  
He's going to become a father  
I worry  
Are we fit for the job?  
How are we going to raise her?__  
Too many questions there are  
Eventually, it would all be solved  
__When the time comes  
It just turns out to be today._

_Before I knew it,  
We Became Parents_

_-- Hinamori Momo --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Six**: We Became Parents

Rumours quickly spread throughout Soul Society as the months past by. It became more and more evident that the fifth division lieutenant is pregnant by looking at her growing stomach. They also spread another rumour about the potential father of the soon to be born child. Some thought that the former Captain Aizen was the one responsible for this. Others thought it was lieutenant Kira Izuru or even Abarai Renji or Hisagi Shuuhei. However, the one person the others truly believed got Hinamori Momo pregnant is her childhood friend from Junrin'an, Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro. The proof is shown right out in the open; Captain Hitsugaya is usually found in the presence of Lieutenant Hinamori. If not, it would be Matsumoto.

As for the two soon to be parents, all they cared about is ensuring that Hinamori is healthy and safe. Before they knew it, six months passed. Hinamori's now nine months pregnant. Soon enough, she will soon give birth to their child.

"You shouldn't strain yourself Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto said as she watched the fifth division lieutenant working away with her paperwork. "It's not healthy for you."

"Don't worry Rangiku-san," Hinamori replied. "This is the least I could do. Since Yamamoto-soitaicho ordered me to not go out on Hollow missions anymore. I felt useless because of my condition. So yeah..."

"Hmm?"

"Even though you still come here to do paperwork, at least take a few breaks to walk around," said a voice behind her.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto said.

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taicho Hinamori," he retorted back.

"What are you doing here?" Hinamori asked.

"Obaa-san sent over some bento for you," the captain replied as he placed the wrapped bag on her desk.

"Ah, arigato. You really didn't need to come all the way here just to deliver it."

"What are you talking about? You're growing fatter by the day. It's expected that you're going to have difficulty walking back and forth safely."

"Mou, I'm not fat. This is temporary."

"You know what I mean. Anyway, I better get going," Hitsugaya said as he slowly walked out the room. "I still need to finish my paperwork. Matsumoto."

"Yeah?" Matsumoto asked.

"Watch Hinamori for me."

"Hai taicho."

After he left the two lieutenants alone, Matsumoto turned to the raven haired Shinigami and said, "Taicho's being very protective around you lately."

"What do you expect?" Hinamori said as she unwrapped the cloth around her bento. "Hitsugaya-kun's concerned for me."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Matsumoto said, "I still can't believe taicho had the balls to get you pregnant."

"Mou, Hitsugaya-kun didn't mean to. We accidentally got drunk and slept together."

"Ah? So it's not a romantic relationship after all?"

"Of course not! Hitsugaya-kun just felt responsible for getting me pregnant even though he doesn't remember the event. So, we agreed to take care of the child together."

"He's definitely not denying it. Ah, so mature he is," Matsumoto said as she crossed her arms over her chest and nodded with agreement. "It's just too bad his appearance hasn't caught up with him. No wonder everyone pokes fun at him."

_"Even you sometimes Rangiku-san..."_

"Hmm, if you're becoming parents, then can I be the child's aunt?"

_"Hitsugaya-kun is not going to like that," _she thought. "I could talk to him about that."

"Arigato Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said as she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Ah! In that case, I will help him finish his work early."

"Ano Rangiku-san!" Hinamori said as she watched the strawberry orange haired woman rush over to the front door.

"You'll be okay staying here right?"

"Uh hai."

"Be sure to call us whenever you need anything."

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION**

"Taicho I'm back," Matsumoto said as she entered the room. "Tai--cho?"

Finding the white haired captain, she found him sleeping quietly on the couch. Looking over to his desk, she saw all the scattered paperwork. "It must be tiring for you to do both your paperwork and watch over Hinamori-chan all at the same time," Masumoto said as she walked out the room.

Moments later, she returned with a blanket. Placing it over the body of the sleeping captain, Matsumoto smiled with content. "You've done a great job taicho. You deserve this nap."

* * *

**LATER IN THE DAY**

As Matsumoto was sitting on her captain's desk, drinking a small bottle sake, a guest entered the room. "Ah, Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just finished my paperwork," she replied as she slowly walked over to the side table. "So I was wondering how you and Hitsugaya-kun are doing."

"Ah, taicho's taking a nap right now on the couch," Matsumoto said as she brought a tray of tea cups to the table.

"Souka? How long has he been asleep?" Hinamori asked as Matsumoto served her warm green tea.

"Well, when I came into the office he was like that, so I think he went to sleep after he delivered the bento to you."

"Hitsugaya-kun, he's been like that since he found out about my condition."

"I don't blame him. He's doing the best he can to make your life a little easier."

"Yeah..."

After watching Hinamori taking a sip from the tea, Matsumoto asked, "Ne, what are you going to name the child once the baby's born?"

"Oh, we still don't know if it's going to be a boy or a girl," Hinamori replied.

"But really! You two must have thought of a few names."

"Actually, I asked Hitsugaya-kun about that, but he doesn't really care that much about those names."

"Geez, taicho's just clueless sometimes," Matsumoto said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Names are just as important. Besides, he's going to call the child by its name for the of its life."

Placing a finger on the bottom of her cheek, Hinamori thought for a moment before it suddenly crossed her mind. "It's probably because he's letting me name the baby. The name I wanted to call her since a long time ago."

"Huh, a long time ago?"

"Yeah, when Hitsugaya-kun and I was living in Junrin'an, we talked about naming our children if we ended up raising our own respected families."

"Really? What did taicho say?"

"Hitsugaya-kun didn't want any children so he didn't have to worry about those things. On the other hand, I wanted a girl."

"What name did you want to give her?"

As she picked up her cup of tea, she said, "Well, I said that I wanted to name her..."

Suddenly, feeling a stabbing pain, Hinamori dropped her cup of tea onto the floor. As the cup smashed into pieces, she soon bent over her body and began clutching her stomach. Noticing her strange behaviour, Matsumoto quickly stood up from her seat and headed over to her side. "Oi Hinamori-chan! What's wrong?" she asked.

Hearing her struggle to hold back the pain, his emerald-teal eyes opened and fixed their attention to the struggling girl. He pulled the blanket off to the side and quickly used shunpo to appear at her other side. "Hinamori, what happened?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Taicho," Matsumoto said.

"Pain...it hurts," Hinamori replied. "From...my...sto-mach...it hurts so badly."

His eyes widened with disbelief. "Don't tell me it's..." he said before he turned to his vice-captain. "Matsumoto!"

"Hai taicho?" Matsumoto replied.

"Send out a Hell Butterfly to the fourth division."

"Eh why?"

"Just do it quickly!" Hitsugaya snapped as he bent down in front of Hinamori. "Hinamori's in labour!"

"EHH? IN LABOUR?!"

"Hinamori...just hold onto me," Hitsugaya said to the hurting girl. "It'll be over soon."

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hinamori wrapped her arms around his neck. With his hands on the bottom of her knees and back. Hitsugaya stood up again and carried her towards the door. "Oi taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Just send the message already! I'm taking Hinamori there right now!" Hitsugaya snapped.

Feeling her dig her nails into his haori, the white haired captain mentally cursed in pain as he heard Hinamori said, "It hurts Hitsugaya-kun...make it stop!"

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya turned his attention to the almost clueless vice-captain. He said, "Hurry!"

"Ah, hai!" Matsumoto obediently replied.

With that said, the two Shinigami left the room.

* * *

**FOURTH DIVISION**

Now panting with exhaustion, Hitsugaya ran into the building to find Unohana and Isane waiting for him. "Hitsugaya," Unohana said."You can rest now, leave Hinamori to us."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya placed Hinamori on he stretcher next to them and watched the girl get taken away into the emergency room. "Hitsugaya-taicho, it may take some time before everything's all over. So, please wait here patiently," Isane said.

"Hai," he replied as the captain watched the vice-captain enter the emergency room to assist Unohana.

_"Hinamori..." _he worryingly thought.

Moments later, Matsumoto came running through the halls and found her captain leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, patiently waiting. "Taicho!" Matsumoto said as she ran up to him.

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya replied.

"How is she?"

"Hinamori just went into that room."

"I see."

Leaning against the wall next to him, Matsumoto said, "Ne taicho, isn't it exciting? If she makes it through all this and the baby is alright, you two will officially become parents."

"Parents huh..." he said.

"Hm, don't tell me taicho's worried about that," she said as she nudged the captain's side.

"Be quiet," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Even though I've only known you for a few decades, you never cease to amaze me. First of all, you have become the youngest person to become a Shinigami as well as reach captain rank with the title as _child prodigy_. Whenever you're in battle against a tough opponent, you always remained calm and thought carefully for the best strategy to beat them. Because of that, everyone has grown to respect you. Whatever happens, I'm sure you two are going to be great parents," Matsumoto said. "You'll manage somehow. That's why you're a strategist."

"Hmm..."

Suddenly, they heard wailing noises from inside the emergency room. Turning to where the noise is coming from, Matsumoto said, "Congratulations taicho, you're officially a father now."

Seeing the door to the emergency open, Unohana emerged out of it. Running up to her, Hitsugaya asked, "Is she alright?"

Nodding with agreement, she smiled as she said, "Both Hinamori and the baby are well and healthy. They're both in the room resting."

"Can we see her?" Matsumoto asked.

"Of course you may," Unohana said. "She'll be happy to see you both."

With that said, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto went into the emergency room to find the resting fifth division lieutenant in bed with a small bundle in her arms. "Hinamori-chan!" Matsumoto said as the two Shinigami ran up to the young mother.

"Rangiku-san! Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori said.

"Congratulations young mother," Matsumoto cheered.

Placing her pointer finger in front of her lips, the raven haired Shinigami whispered, "Shh, she's sleeping."

"Awww, so it's a girl huh?" the tenth vice-captain said as they took a look at the newborn.

"Hitsugaya-kun, do you want to hold her?" Hinamori asked.

Hesitating for a brief moment, Hitsugaya looked away and said, "Ah...it's okay."

"Aww, come on taicho!" Matsumoto said as she slapped him on the back. "You're the father! You shouldn't be afraid of your own daughter."

"Be quiet," Hitsugaya retorted, "and I'm not afraid."

"Then carry her," Hinamori said as she quickly passed the bundle for the white haired captain to hold.

"Oi Hinamori, I told you tha--" Hitsugaya said as he suddenly stopped to study her features._  
_

The baby inherited a large portion of her mother's raven hair and physical features. On the other hand, what she inherited from him was her snowy white hair bangs and his emerald-teal eyes.

_"She really is our child."_

"Aw look, she's awake!" Matsumoto said. "Wow, she has taicho's eyes."

Holding out her pointer finger towards the baby, she allowed the baby to touch her. "Aw, you're an adorable little girl. My name's Matsumoto Rangiku, tenth division lieutenant of the Gotei 13. The person who is sitting in bed is your Okaa-san, Hinamori Momo, vice-captain of the fifth division. Finally, the one holding you is your Oto-san, Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the tenth division."

The baby giggled with happiness. There's so many people giving her so much attention.

"Aww, so kawaii!" Matsumoto said as she watched Hitsugaya pass the baby back to her mother.

Cooing at the baby girl, Hinamori slowly rocked her back and forth. Feeling sleepy, the baby slowly closed her emerald-teal eyes and soon fell back asleep. "Ne Hinamori," Matsumoto said.

"Yeah?" Hinamori asked.

"About before, what are you going to name her?"

Turning her attention to look down at the sleeping baby in her hands, Hinamori said, "When I have a baby girl, I told him that I would name her..."

"Shia," Hitsugaya replied. "Hitsugaya Shia."

"Taicho," Matsumoto said.

Adverting his eyes away from the two women, the white haired captain explained, "That is the name Hinamori wanted to name her baby girl."

Smiling at the happy family close to each other, Matsumoto said, "Souka? I think it's perfect."

"You think so too?" Hinamori asked. "That's great to hear."

"Then it's official, from this day forth, this little girl will be called Hitsugaya Shia."

"Oi, don't go announcing things on your own," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Daijobou, I'll do just that!" Matsumoto said as she quickly left the room.

"MATSUMOTO COME BACK HERE!" Hitsugaya snapped at his vice-captain.

"Don't worry taicho! I'll just report to Yamamoto-soitaicho!"

"Oi!"

"Mou Hitsugaya-kun, Shia-chan's sleeping," Hinamori said.

Putting his hands in his robe sleeves, he sighed in defeat. "I know that."

As he sat down next to her, the two Shinigami parents watched the child sleep peacefully in her mother's arms. "We'll take care of you Shia-chan," she said. "Both of us. I promise you; you'll grow up happy and well."

* * *

**AznVKai:** Baby Shia's born. Aww, she's so adorable. If you already haven't known, Shia's my OC character. Thank you all to those who reviewed. **Please R&R!** Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Seven Preview:**_

_We watched her grow up  
Her first word  
Her first walk  
First everything  
We were always there  
As we kept performing our duties  
In the Gotei 13_

_Despite being parents,  
We don't share  
A romantic relationship  
With one another  
Why?  
__Many wonder  
Let me tell you  
We're just close friends_

_Before I knew it,  
We lived a Dual Life_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	7. We Lived Dual Lives

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_We watched her grow up__  
Her first word  
Her first walk  
First everything  
We were always there  
As we kept performing our duties  
In the Gotei 13_

_Despite being parents,  
We don't share  
A romantic relationship  
With one another  
Why?  
__Many wonder  
Let me tell you  
We're just close friends_

_Before I knew it,  
We lived Dual Lives_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Seven**: We Lived Dual Lives

The first couple of weeks taking care of their newborn child, have been rather difficult for Hitsugaya and Hinamori. After Hinamori and the baby were released from the fourth division, they moved into the tenth division headquarters. However, as time passed by, the parents quickly realized living in Seireitei isn't working at all. They had trouble keeping things in order. Overall, they're still inexperienced parents. Therefore, they needed help.

With that, Hitsugaya asked Yamamoto to permit Hinamori to leave Seireitei to take care of the newborn with Obaa-san in Junrin'an. Though it took a while, the elderly Shinigami finally allowed her to do so, but in return, she is to return to the Gotei 13 once the baby has grown up a bit. He also ordered Hitsugaya to do all the paperwork from both her division and his. Though he didn't like it at all, Hitsugaya accepted the job.

As a result, he ended up finishing his paperwork late at night before he left Seireitei to visit Hinamori and baby Shia. Though he could only stay with them a few hours, in the morning, he had to return to Seireitei to watch over his division. With that done, four years have passed by. Baby Shia grew up to be a young four year old girl.

Running through the streets on her own, she soon stopped in front of the Western Gate to Seireitei. "Hmm, so this is Seireitei," she said as she walked up to the gate keeper. "Oi Jidanbo-san!"

"Well look what we have here? It's Shia," the large gate keeper said as he sat down to look at the girl. "What brings you here?"

"It's nice to see you again. Ano, is it okay for me to go through the gate?"

"I'm sorry, but you can't go through. Rules are rules. Understand?"

"I do understand, but," she said as she began forming tears in her eyes. "Oto-san-taicho is in there. I want to find him."

Suddenly feeling guilty for the almost crying girl, he gently placed his hand on her head. "Oi oi, don't cry...please don't. It's just that sometimes you can't get what you want. Now head back home to your mother and Obaa-san before they start worrying about you."

"I don't want to!"

"Shia please."

"How am I supposed to go back when I just found out that Oto-san-taicho's dying in there!"

"Eh?"

Quickly wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her pink yukata, she held her hands up in front of her. "Please, Oto-san-taicho needs me there!"

* * *

Easily getting into Seiteitei, she ran into the premises of the Shinigami world. "Gomen nesai Jidanbo-san, I had to lie to you like that or else I would never get in here," the little girl said as she took a final look back at the Western Gate.

Turning around to see what she has went into, she soon found herself blown away by the boundary between Rukongai and Seireitei. "Ah sugoi, this place is so big!" she exclaimed. "Mou, Oto-san-taicho could be anywhere!"

Sighing with defeat, she jumped onto the roof of the tall wall and began running on it. "I better start searching for him right now. If I don't start now, this could take a whole week to find him."

* * *

Moments later, the alarm sounded through out Seireitei. Shinigami were scrambling just to search for the intruder. "That's the alarm!" one of them yelled.

"An intruder in Seireitei?" another asked.

"Anyway, we should go and find him."

From the rooftops nearby, Captain Kyoraku and Captain Ukitake were watching the Shinigami running around. "Yare yare, everyone's energetic these days," Kyoraku said as he fixed the position of his straw hat on his head.

"There's an intruder that came here from Rukongai," Ukitake replied. "He came from the Western Gate."

"Hmm, Jidanbo has been sleeping on the job again?"

"Let's go and help them search for the intruder."

"Right behind you," Kyoraku replied as the two captains jumped off the roof and landed on the concrete ground a few steps away.

"I think we found our intruder," Ukitake said as he turned to his left.

"Really? How?"

"There," he said as he pointed at the young girl looking around.

"Huh, you're right and it's a cute little girl. Let's go and take her back to Rukongai."

"Hai..."

"Mou, Mama-fukutaicho's right, this place is large," Shia said as she looked around. "I ran a few rounds and still I haven't found him."

"Hey little girl what are you doing here?" Kyoraku asked as the two captains walked towards her. "Are you lost?"

Shaking her head back and forth, the little girl replied, "No, I'm looking for my dad. He's a Shinigami here. Ah, those haori you're wearing, are you taichos?"

"Yes they are," Ukitake replied.

"Then, you must know where Oto-san-taicho is. Can you show me please? I really need to find him."

"Oto-san-taicho?"

"Not sure who you're talking about, but you shouldn't be here. Where do you live?" Kyoraku asked.

"I can't, I want to find him!" the girl exclaimed as tears started forming in her eyes. "I can't go back to Junrin'an until then!"

"What should we do?" Ukitake asked after turning to his companion while scratching the side of his head.

"Yare yare, I guess it's fine," Kyoraku said as he fixed the position of his straw hat on his head. "Why don't we help her search for her father? Besides, it's better than dealing with Hollow intruders."

"Alright then we'll help her."

"Yay! Arigato, taichos!" the girl exclaimed.

"Be sure to stay close to us okay?" Ukitake said.

Just as they began to walk, the little girl used shunpo to quickly run past them. "Let's go taichos! Hurry up already!"

"Oh my, she's so fast," Kyoraku said as he tilted his straw hat towards his face. "It's shunpo, isn't it?"

Nodding with agreement, Ukitake replied, "Yeah, it is. She must have developed her powers from her fatherly captain."

"Ne, want to find out who's the girl's father?"

"Maybe...but anyway, let's go."

With that said, the two captains used shunpo to catch up to the speedy girl as they searched for her father.

* * *

"A few minutes already passed and she's still tailing us," Kyoraku said.

"Yeah," Ukitake agreed. "She's able to keep up with us. Such fierce some strength she has."

"If she grows up a bit and attends Shinigami Academy, she's bound to become a strong Shinigami in the future."

"Ah look, there's little Hitsugaya," Kyoraku said as they looked over to the side to find the white haired captain on the lookout for the intruder.

"Let's go ask Shiro-chan for help," Ukitake said.

Nodding with agreement, the three landed on the ground and met up with the tenth captain. "Yo Hitsugaya," Kyoraku said.

"What are you old men are doing here?" Hitsugaya asked. "Shouldn't you be searching for the intruder?"

"We were searching and we found her," Ukitake replied. "Apparently she came here, trying to find her fath--"

"OTO-SAN-TAICHO!" the girl exclaimed as she slammed into the young white haired captain in her hug.

Surprised by her presence, Hitsugaya replied, "Oi Shia, what are you doing here?"

"I noticed that I always waited for you to come home everyday, so I decided to come to see you instead! So yeah..."

Giving her a stern look, Hitsugaya asked, "And you didn't tell your mother?"

Evidently knowing that she is in trouble, the dual haired girl gave him a small chuckle before she told the truth. "Uh...yeah."

Sighing with defeat, Hitsugaya put the girl down, bent down to her level and said, "Listen Shia, don't go around running around like that. You're going to worry us both. You might get killed out there."

Looking down on the ground feeling guilt, Shia apologized, "Gomen nesai..."

Patting her on the head with his hand, he said, "I'll let this one go for now, just always remember to tell her where you're going."

"Hai!"

"So this little girl is the rumoured captain's child," Kyoraku as he placed a hand on his chin, "and the fifth lieutenant's girl."

Turning to the captains, Hitsugaya said, "Thanks for finding her."

"It's really nothing Hitsugaya," Ukitake replied. "We had fun being with her. We'll go and report this to Yamamoto-soitaicho about this."

"I understand."

With that said, they turned around and began to leave. With a smile formed on their faces, Ukitake said, "Shia, huh? She's going to be one strong Shinigami someday."

"Of course, what do you expect?" Kyoraku replied. "She's the daughter of the child prodigy and the tenth division captain."

"And don't forget, she's also the lieutenant kido master's girl."

"Ah, that's right. What an interesting combination."

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION**

"Are you mad at me?" Shia asked as she was holding his hand, walking through the hallway to the captain's office.

"Not anymore, just remember what I told you a while back," Hitsugaya replied as they turned and entered his office.

"Hey taicho, welcome ba---AHHH!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she ran up to the little girl next to Hitsugaya. "She's so cute. Since when did you start babysitting?"

"I'm not babysitting," Hitsugaya retorted, putting his hands into his black robe sleeves.

"Souka?" she said as she bent down to the girl's level. "Who is this cute little girl taicho?"

"My name's Shia."

"Shia? Eh, you mean Hitsugaya Shia?"

"Yeah...why did you ask?"

"Sugoi taicho, she really has grown this much?! How many years already passed?"

"Oto-san-taicho, who is she?" Shia asked her father.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku, your father's fukutaicho. You may not know me, but I know you. We first met on the day you were born."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep!"

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun have you seen Shia-chan?" asked a familiar voice entering the room.

"Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as the three people looked to see a worried mother.

Once she took a good look at the young girl next to him, Hinamori rushed over to her side and exclaimed, "Shia-chan!"

"Ahh, Mama-fukutaicho, you came!" Shia exclaimed.

"I've been worried sick about you!"

"Gomen nesai for running off on my own."

Sighing with defeat, Hinamori said, "Well that's okay, as long as you're safe and sound, I'm glad."

Turning to the white haired captain, Hinamori said, "Arigato Hitsugaya-kun for finding her."

Scratching the side of his head, Hitsugaya replied, "Well, it's more like Kyoraku and Ukitake who found her. They brought her to me."

"You have large breasts..." Shia said, looking up at Matsumoto's chest size.

Overhearring the words she just said, the white haired Shinigami turned his attention to the dual haired child. "Oi Shia."

"Am I going to grow up with those sized ones?" she asked as she made an invisible outline of her breast size with her hands.

"Shia-chan! Watch your mouth!" Hinamori said.

"Ah, gomen."

With a sigh of defeat, Hinamori placed her hand on the girl's head and gently rubbed it back and forth. "Mou, sometimes you know too much for your own good."

"I know, but it can't be helped that I always work hard to learn everything."

_"If she knows this much, she's going to become another taicho,"_ Matsumoto thought as she turned to the little girl. "Ne Shia-chan, why do you studying a lot?"

"That's because I want to become a Shinigami!"

"Shinigami?"

"To be more precise, a Shinigami that is in Oto-san-taicho's division! After that, I want to someday become the future taicho of his division!"

"Ehh...that's some big dreams you got there."

"Hai!"

"Shouldn't it be more like your mother's division instead of mine?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Nope! I want to be in Oto-san-taicho's division!"

"Daddy's girl," Hinamori said.

"And I thought for sure she would be another Hinamori-chan," Matsumoto said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's go for some lunch together, it's the afternoon already."

"Yay! Food! Let's go Oto-san-taicho! Matsumoto-sa--"

"Stop with the formalities, just call me Rangiku-san," Matsumoto corrected.

"Uh, hai! Let's go Rangiku-san!"

"Hai Shia-chan!"

"I already know Shia," Hitsugaya said as his haori was pulled by her hand.

"Come on, hurry up already! The food's going to be gone once we get there!" she called out as the four people walked out of the tenth division office.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

"I heard Hinamori-chan returned to her position as fukutaicho and act in captain of the fifth division just a few days ago," Matsumoto said as she placed a small bundle of paperwork in front of her busy captain.

"I know that already Matsumoto," he replied after the white haired Shinigami took a sip from his cup of green tea.

"Ah, of course you know! She must have already told you about it."

"More or less."

"By the way, the recent graduates from the academy are coming here today," Matsumoto said.

"I already know that," Hitsugaya replied as he was busy scrolling through the documents of the recent graduates that entered his division.

"Ne, we have quite the handful of them, but I don't think they are going to become ranked officers anytime soon. Besides, they just came out of there."

"Don't estimate graduates Matsumoto. You were like that when you first found out that I became both a captain and an early graduate," Hitsugaya said.

"Demo taicho, you're a different story. Everyone in Seireitei knows about you at the time. If it weren't for the vacant captain's position, they would have went after you to the ends of Rukongai just to accept their offers in their divisions."

"We're getting off topic Matsumoto; that's not the point. Anyway," Hitsugaya said, "there is one Shinigami that is most likely to become a ranked officer in the years to come."

"Eh, really? Who is he?"

Suddenly, there was a knock sounded on against the door frame. Turning to where the sound is coming from, the Shinigami said, "Ohayo Hitsuaya-taicho, Rangiku-san!"

Recognizing the familiar Shinigami at the door, the strawberry orange haired vice-captain said, "Ah, you are..."

"Hai!" she said as she bowed down to them. "My name's Hitsugaya Shia. It's an honour to be a member of your division!"

* * *

**AznVKai:** Thank you to those who reviewed! Hope you liked this chapter. You know the routine; please R and R! Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Eight Preview:**_

_For a long time  
We did our part  
Now that Shia's grown up  
We resume our separate lives  
Who would have thought  
It all started  
When I caught them together_

_Before I knew it,  
She was with Another Man_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	8. She is with Another Man

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_For a long time  
We did our part  
Now that Shia's grown up  
We resume our separate lives  
Who would have thought  
It all started  
When I caught them together_

_Before I knew it,  
She was with Another Man_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Eight**: She is with Another Man

Just like that day eight years ago, the weather in Seireitei is bright and clear. Stretching her arms into the air, she said, "Mwah! What a beautiful day!"

The now fifteen year old Hitsugaya Shia is grown up to become just like her mother and father in a variety of ways. She has short white two sided bangs with long raven coloured hair tied up in a high ponytail by a long red ribbon and twin bells with its ends dangling down her back. Being the third seat of the tenth division, she wore her Shinigami uniform with an additional large white sash wrapped around her waist. It is tied up into a knot on the left side of her body with the sash's ends dangling down. She keeps her zanpakuto at the left side of her waist, under her tied obi sash.

She is walking her way to the fifth division headquarters to visit her mother when she noticed her vice-captain looking at something from behind the bushes. "Huh, what is Rangiku-san doing here?" she wondered.

Walking up to the woman, Shia bent down to her level and asked, "What are you doing behind the bushes Rangiku-san?"

Hushing the girl by holding her pointer finger on her lips, Matsumoto replied, "Shh, I'm spying."

"On who?"

"Hinamori-chan."

Turning to see the raven haired girl, Shia soon resumed her attention to her vice-captain to ask, "Huh, why Mama-fukutaicho?"

"I think she's going out with a man."

"EHHH?! MAMA'S DATING A MA--" Shia exclaimed before Matsumoto placed the palm of her hand over her mouth.

With a pointer finger placed in front of her lips, the tenth division lieutenant whispered, "SHHH! Shush, Shia-chan or else she's going to hear us!"

"Gomen, demo...doesn't she already have Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Wait, I know. You go and ask taicho about it."

"Ehh? I should be the one who should be watching Mama-fukutaicho! Why can't you do it?"

"I know, but you're probably the only one next to Hinamori-chan who can get taicho to talk without snapping at you."

Sighing with defeat, Shia replied, "...If you say so."

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION**

"Oto-san-taicho are you here?" Shia asked as she entered the office.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho Shia," Hitsugaya retorted as he was finishing the last sheets of his paperwork.

As she walked up to the white haired captain, Hitsugaya added, "You're late coming to work today."

"I know and I'm sorry. I was going to be on time until I was stopped when I saw Mama-fukutaicho."

"So you were late because you stopped to talk to her a bit?"

"Actually, I was stopped because I caught her kissing her captain, Honda Syuusuke."

Suddenly stopping his writing on his paperwork, Hitsugaya sighed in defeat. _"So she found out."_

Dropping the ink brush on the desk, he put his hands into his robe sleeves. "Find a seat Shia, we're going to talk about this."

Taking a seat on the couch, Hitsugaya explained, "You already know that Hinamori got pregnant because of me right?"

"Yeah...that's why you're my dad."

"And we've raised you together."

"Yeah...your point?"

"The point is Hinamori and I aren't in a romantic relationship."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't, but that's how it is."

"So, you're just close friends even though you're my parents. In other words, you're separated?"

"Err, just forget it. It's just too complicated."

"Oh."

"Don't take it the wrong way. It's not like we didn't want you. If we did, we would have gotten rid of you in the first place."

"Yeah I get it...it's just, it's hard to accept. I have parents who take care of me yet they don't love each other."

"I know that Shia. I know."

"Has Mama told you about this?"

"I learned it the hard way."

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

As he was walking to the fifth division headquarters to deliver some paperwork to Hinamori, Hitsugaya soon found himself stopping in his tracks when he was about to enter her office. The scenery he saw before him is nothing like anything he ever saw before. He caught Hinamori kissing the newly appointed captain, Honda Syuusuke.

Sensing his icy reiatsu creeping up her spine, Hinamori quickly broke the kiss from her captain and looked up to see her childhood friend, half turned and waiting. "You two should get yourself a room, this place isn't suitable to do a make out session," Hitsugaya retorted. "It's to carry out your duties as Shinigami of the Gotei 13."

Turning to her captain and giving him one last kiss, Hinamori whispered, "I'm sorry. Can we resume this later, Shu-kun?"

"Alright then Hina-chan," he replied back.

With that said, the captain walked towards the white haired Shinigami. As he was passing by Hitsugaya, he heard the young prodigy warn him. "If you hurt Hinamori in any way, I'll personally kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't...Hitsugaya-kun," he replied back before he walked out the room.

Turning his full attention to the raven haired lieutenant, he started by placing the paperwork down on the desk. "When did all this started?" Hitsugaya finally asked.

"About a week ago," Hinamori replied as she looked down at her folded hands.

"Hmm."

Looking up at the white haired captain, Hinamori said, "I'm sorry for not telling you this sooner."

With a sigh of defeat, the tenth captain turned his attention towards the window to look at the gloomy scenery outside. Knowing that she's feeling guilty for hiding her actions, he couldn't help, but reply to her. "It's okay. It's not like we're dating or anything. We're just close friends."

"Ah, yeah. You're right."

"But...you better tell Shia about this before any misunderstanding happens. She still doesn't know the whole truth about us."

"Hai, I will tell her."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya began to leave the room, when she called out to him one last time. "Hitsugaya-kun!"

Turning around, the tenth captain asked, "What is it?"

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"No problem and one more thing."

"What?"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

As he left the room, Hitsugaya couldn't help it but feel strange as if a void suddenly appeared in the place where his heart stood.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

* * *

"So you let her do that because she's none of your business isn't that right?" Shia asked as she quickly stood up from her seat.

"I didn't mean that Shia. Listen to me. Don't you want your mother to be happy?" Hitsugaya asked.

"And I really thought she meant more to you, but it turns out that you're just with her because of me! You're such a cold hearted person Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Before he could say anything else, Shia used shunpo to disappear from the room. "Oi Shia!" Hitsugaya called out.

Sighing with defeat, he turned to the scenery through the window. _"I only did that to give her the happiness she deserves. Even a friend like me can only do so much for her."_

* * *

**AznVKai:** I know it's a little hard to picture Shia's appearance. Once I get the chance to, I'll draw a picture of her and post it on deviantart. Please review! Thanks.

* * *

**_Chapter Nine Preview:_**

_Just when I learned to accept the way things are  
She comes in  
Telling me important news_

_Before I knew it,  
They Decided to Get Married_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	9. They Decided to Get Married

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_Just when I learned to accept the way things are  
She comes in  
Telling me important news_

_Before I knew it,  
They Decided to Get Married_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Nine**: They Decided to Get Married

Many people where there. They were waiting for them to come out and present themselves to the world. By the time the doors finally opened, Hinamori stepped out. She is one beautiful person, wearing the white wedding kimono. She is happy. Turning to the man next to her, she said, "I'm glad we finally get to be together."

"Hai, I'm glad as well," he replied.

Stopping and turning to face one another, the two lovers looked at each other intensely. "I love you...Shu-kun."

"I love you too Hina-chan..."

Then, they were inches away from the love contract.

* * *

Opening his emerald-teal eyes, Hitsugaya woke up to find himself sleeping on his desk. Sitting upright while ruffling his fingers through his hair, he sighed in defeat. _"A dream; a strange dream." _

After getting himself awake, he resumed his paperwork duty. "Ohayo taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she entered the room.

"You're late Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted before he noticed Shia enter the room as well.

Keeping his eyes on her, the white haired captain watched her sit on the side table alone. As for Shia, she too glared back at the captain the whole time. Without a word, they both silently did their work. It went on for about half an hour until Matsumoto finally snapped, "Argh! It's too quiet here!" she complained. "What's wrong with you two? Why aren't you talking? Has something happened between the both of you that got you this way?"

"Why don't you ask Hitsugaya-taicho?" Shia said as she continued to fill out the report.

Turning to her captain, she asked, "Taicho?"

"It's none of your business," Hitsugaya retorted.

_"Man, no wonder these two are father and daughter," _Matsumoto thought. "Taicho! Shia-chan!"

"We're not talking to each other!" they both snapped.

"I don't feel like talking to him," Shia said, "that cold hearted ice captain."

"Show off and center of attention of a third seat," Hitsugaya retorted.

Upon hearing those words, Shia's reiatsu level increased as she stood up and used shunpo. Disappearing from her spot, she reappeared in front of her captain's desk. With her hands slamming onto the desk and her body leaned slightly forward, she exclaimed, "Khorya! I'm not a show off shorty ice boy!"

Giving her an icy glare at his third seat, the captain looked up and snapped back, "Hey, watch what you say!"

"I don't have to listen to you Hitsugaya-taicho!"

"Of course you do, I'm your fa--"

"Who cares about that? Didn't you want me to not consider you as Oto-san-taicho when the both of us are on duty?"

"That's a different matter!"

"Shut up, I don't want to speak with you anymore!"

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun. Shia-chan, why are you two yelling at each other?" asked a familiar voice who entered the room.

Turning to her, Shia replied, "Mama-fukutaicho!"

"Well?"

Knowing that telling the truth is only going to cause more problems, Shia left the captain's side and returned to her seat. "Ah, it's nothing important."

"By the way Hinamori-chan, why are you here?" Matsumoto asked.

"Actually, I need to talk with Hitsugaya-kun and Shia-chan privately. It's really important."

"Ah souka?" she replied.

Turning to the other two Shinigami, Matsumoto concluded that she should leave the Hitsugaya family alone. Putting her arms behind her back, Matsumoto said, "It seems like I have no other choice. Oh well, taicho! I'm going to take my break right now."

Watching the vice-captain leave the room, the family all sat down on the couch together. "So Hinamori, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hitsugaya asked.

"You see...it's well..." Hinamori said as she began fidgeting with her fingers.

"Mama-fukutaicho, I can't hear you," Shia said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Shu-kun proposed to me a while ago."

"EH?!" Shia exclaimed after both Shinigami looked up. "Then, you came here because..."

"Hai, to tell you that we're getting married."

"NO WAY!" Shia exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Why?"

Before she could say a thing, she suddenly remembered what Hitsugaya told her about their situation. She lied, "You need to talk to Yamamoto-soitaicho about this."

"Yeah, I know. Shu-kun will take care of that."

"Oh..."

Sighing with defeat, the white haired captain asked, "Are you sure he's the one you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hinamori replied, "I can't stop thinking about him. I want to be with him wherever he goes."

He wanted to believe that. He honestly did. As a childhood friend and sibling to Hinamori, he couldn't help it but be concerned for her well being and happiness. After all the events he was caught in between her and her boyfriend, Hitsugaya quietly took a deep breath. Folding his hands over his chest, he finally said, "As long as you're happy, then it's all fine. If you need any help, Hinamori, we're here for you."

"Really Hitsugaya-kun?" Hinamori asked as she gave him a faint smile.

"It's your life Baka Momo. Do what you want."

Before he knew it, she pulled him into a deep embrace. "Wah! Arigato Shiro-chan!"

"Oi, it's Hitsugaya-taicho! And get off me!"

After releasing the captain, she turned to the dual haired Shinigami next to her. Hinamori said, "Are you okay with this too Shia-chan?"

Slowly nodding with agreement, Shia said, "Yeah, I'm fine with that. I like Honda-taicho."

"I'm glad you feel that way towards him. Really I'm glad. Thank you Shia-chan," Hinamori said as she too gave her a hug.

"You're welcome."

Releasing the girl and resuming their conversation, Hinamori said, "I'm glad you two understand. I really thought you both were going to be mad at me."

"Why would you say that Mama-fukutaicho? It's just a matter of getting used to, that's all."

Standing up from her seat, Hinamori turned to the door and said, "I'll go tell Shu-kun about this. He'll be thrilled to hear that my daughter and my best friend both gave us their blessings."

All they could do is watch her leave the tenth division office. "Ne Hitsugaya-taicho," Shia said.

"Hm?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Do you...really think we made the right choice?"

"I think so. It's for Hinamori's sake. We have to respect her wishes."

"I think I understand a bit of what you're trying to say. I'm sorry for getting mad at you."

"It's okay. I'm sorry for being insensitive."

"Do you think what I said is wrong? You know, about her being important to us and we should leave it the way things are?"

"That I don't know the answer to. What I do know is changes must happen no matter what. We have to let it affect our lives. Even if it's something as large as this."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah..."

For some reason, she just couldn't believe his words. Something about it made her worry about the white haired Shinigami. _"Despite all that, how come I get this feeling that you are not quite happy about this?"_

* * *

**AznVKai:** Wow, that was a quick update, isn't it? xD Thank you to those two reviewed in the previous chapter. Yes, Momo's getting married to Honda Syuusuke. Most of you will bash me for this. But don't worry too much, little Shiro-chan will do something about it. (Just read the preview below.) Anyways, R & R! Thanks.

* * *

_**Chapter Ten Preview:**_

_This feeling, this pain  
What is it?  
It hurts  
Knowing she's going to be with someone else  
For the rest of her life  
Something inside just felt empty  
Why am I feeling this way?  
Someone tell me!  
After thinking for so long  
I came up with the answer_

_Before I knew it,  
The whole time, I was in love with her  
_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --_


	10. The Whole Time, I was in Love with Her

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_This feeling, this pain  
What is it?  
It hurts  
Knowing she's going to be with someone else  
For the rest of her life  
Something inside just felt empty  
Why am I feeling this way?  
Someone tell me!  
After thinking for so long  
I came up with the answer_

_Before I knew it,  
The whole time, I was in love with her  
_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Ten**: The Whole Time, I was in Love with her

They were sitting next to one another, feeling the breeze blow through their loose clothing and hairs. Turning their faces towards each other, they held each of their hands together. Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his emerald-teal eyes. "Shiro-chan," she said. "Aishiteru."

"I know Momo, I love you too," he replied.

"Let's stay together. Forever and ever."

"Yes, we will always."

Just as they leaned towards each other, the image of them kissing went blank.

* * *

"Taicho, taicho...TAICHO!" called out a voice.

Quickly, the white haired captain snapped out of daze to find a rather upset lieutenant in front of his desk. Giving her a stern look, Hitsugaya asked, "What is it Matsumoto?"

"You're so slow! Why didn't you propose to Hinamori-chan?" she snapped.

"Hm, and you've found out about this now?"

"Of course not! I didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me, about what?"

"You know, the fact that Hinamori-chan and Honda-taicho are both getting engaged."

"That doesn't bother me," Hitsugaya said. "I support those two."

Despite that being said, the white haired captain felt a burning sensation in his body; to be more exact, it seems to be burning in his chest area. He didn't like it at all.

"That's obviously a lie!"

"That's not a lie Matsumoto. We never were interested in one another. We're only close friends."

"But taicho..."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hitsugaya replied, "Look Matsumoto, just because I got her pregnant years ago doesn't mean we're both in love."

"What's going on?" Shia asked as she entered the office.

"Ah, Shia-chan," Matsumoto said as she watched the dual haired Shinigami standing at her side.

"What are you two talking about?"

"It's about Hinamori-chan's marriage. I think taicho should be the groom. Those two have long history together. They're meant for each other!"

"Tch, I had enough," Hitsugaya said as he stood up from his seat. "I'm going to take a short walk."

Walking past the two female Shinigami, Hitsugaya left the office. "What has gotten into him?" Matsumoto asked.

_"Isn't that obvious?"_ Shia thought as she stared at the strawberry orange haired vice-captain.

Sensing a familiar glare shot at her, Matsumoto turned to the dual haired Shinigami to ask. "What? Is there something on my face?"

Sighing with defeat, Shia replied, "Nothing at all Rangiku-san. There's nothing on your face at all."

* * *

**SEIREITEI STREETS**

"That Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted. "Why is she always so picky about me and Hinamori? Can't she get the point? We're just friends, nothing more!"

To be honest, whenever he hears about Hinamori's marriage, he gets irritated about it. He didn't want news like this to cause an uproar through out Soul Society, but it did anyway. Normally stuff like this doesn't bother him at all, but it turned out it did. The question is why?

Stopping on his own, he looked up into the cloudy sky and began thinking to himself. They were friends; very close friends who lived and grew up together. They worked together, they slept together, they even raised a family together. He had to admit, they shared a lot of memories with one another. Who would have thought that their relationship became as complicated as this? Does it always happen whenever he becomes well acquainted with someone?

No, this is different. His feelings toward Obaa-san, the next closest person in his life, is not the same as the feelings towards her. Whenever he's with his elderly grandmother, he always felt happy, safe, and protected. On the other hand, with Hinamori, he felt so many different feelings: irritation, appreciation, warmth, sorrow, everything. She's the only one that managed to read through him.

Sighing with defeat, the white haired Shinigami soon found himself stumbling across a particular shop. Looking through the glass window, Hitsugaya saw Hinamori and some of her female Shinigami friends in there. _"Hinamori...she must be here to purchase her wedding kimono," _he wondered.

* * *

"Ne ne Hinamori-chan," Rukia said. "You should take this and try it on."

Holding onto the kimono, Hinamori replied, "Okay then, but I'm not sure if it fits me."

"I'm sure it will," Isane added.

"Just wear it already," Nanao replied as Yachiru and Nemu pushed her inside the change room.

"Mou..." Hinamori said.

Moments later, she eventually came out.

"AWW, YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL!" the girls exclaimed.

* * *

Taking a good look at the fifth division lieutenant, Hitsugaya have never seen her wearing such clothing at all. Come to think of it, he never really thought much about her appearance whenever she wears a formal yukata or a kimono back in the days when they were younger. He thought it all just looks the same. This time, her wearing the wedding kimono just blew him away. She looked very gorgeous in that outfit. Who would have thought with just that one piece of clothing on her, one would immediately notice her standing out in the crowd. Feeling his cheeks turning pink, he quickly started shaking his head back and forth. _"What am I thinking?" _he thought as he placed a hand up to cover the right side of his face. _"I shouldn't be thinking about these things."_

With that said, he quickly left the area.

* * *

**FIFTH DIVISION**

Scratching the side of his head, Hitsugaya growled with frustration as he walked through the halls of the fifth division headquarters. _"What am I doing here?" _he wondered to himself.

By the time he past by her captain's office, Hitsugaya found Captain Honda having a tea break with Kyoraku and Ukitake. "You're one lucky person Honda," Kyoraku said.

"You really think so?" he asked.

"Most of us are have lived her for a long time and still has no luck getting the love of their life."

After giving out a chuckle, the fifth division captain said, "If you think of it that way I guess you're right. The most important thing is I love Hinamori with all my heart. Because I love her, I'll protect her, care for her, and be there for her always."

Feeling a slap against his back, Honda took a step forward and turned to Kyoraku. "Now that's well said! You're definitely ready to live an eternal happy life with her."

"Yeah, I know."

By the time he had enough listening to the conversation, Hitsugaya silently leaned against the wall and looked down on the floor. With the words he heard from Honda-taicho, he began thinking back on all the times he was with his childhood friend. Ever since their first meetings, he has grown to accept her into the _family_ which soon got the both of them to become very close friends and siblings. She along with Obaa-san were the only ones who could cause him to warm up to them. As a result, he always felt the need to protect them and care for them whenever they were sick. When Hinamori started attending Shinigami Academy, he felt heartbroken and alone, fearing that without her, his life will slowly resume to the way it was before. But after what Matsumoto suggested, he decided to not only learn to control his powers, but unconsciously slowly come back to Hinamori. When he did, things changed over time. The only thing that kept them together is their daughter, Shia.

But even that relationship is soon broken by time. Shia grew up to become a reliable and responsible Shinigami so that neither of them would have a no reason to see each other often as before. Before he knew it, she moved on without him. Hinamori has found herself the love of her life and decided to get married to him. Though he was against all this at first, Hitsugaya knew it would only complicate things between the both of them. It wasn't about his happiness, it was about hers. That's why he decided to let her go. He accepted that, but his heart didn't. He now believes it. "Protecting someone, caring for them, and the promise to always be there...Hinamori...I--I'm in love with her this whole time," he whispered to himself.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Running into the tenth division office in her exhausted state, Shia slammed her hands on the captain's desk and said to the vice-captain. "Rangiku-san!" she exclaimed. "Have you seen Oto-san-taicho?"

Shaking her head back and forth, Matsumoto replied, "I didn't see him come back to the tenth division since he walked off yesterday."

"Mou, I'm now worried about him. He's been acting rather strange lately. I'll go look for hi--taicho!" Shia exclaimed as she saw Hitsugaya enter the room.

Taking a brief look at the third seat, Hitsugaya walked past her and towards his vice-captain. Knowing that he is going to sit on her seat, Matsumoto stood up and moved to the side for him to do so. Without a word, Hitsugaya began to work on his paperwork.

"Ano taicho, where have you've been yesterday?" Shia asked.

_"All over the place that relates to her," _Hitsugaya thought.

"Oi taicho, you're not even paying attention to your paperwork," Matsumoto added.

_"You don't need to tell me that twice."_

Sighing with defeat, Shia asked, "Is there something wrong taicho?"

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed as she rushed into the room.

Seeing her panting with exhaustion, Hitsugaya snapped out of daze and stood up. "What's wrong Hinamori?" he asked.

"I...need to tell you something."

Feeling his heart pounding fast in his chest, Hitsugaya thought, _"Is she..."_

"I--Can you be our best man?"

With his heart immediately dropping down to his stomach, the white haired captain quickly refocuses and said, "Hah? What happened to the other best man?"

"Well, he sort of well...he couldn't make it."

"Oh..."

Putting her hands together as she walked up to him pleading, Hinamori asked, "Can you Hitsugaya-kun. I know you don't have a close relation with Shu-kun, but I already decided that you could be ours."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Hitsugaya asked, "Why me out of all people?"

"Well, Shu-kun and I were fighting over which person should be our best man. I thought you could be one while he thought of the other person. After a long week's worth of debate, we finally made an agreement. The other person would be our best man. If anything happened, you could be next on the list."

_"She only thinks of me that way..."_

"So, is it okay?"

_"No, it's not..._" he thought as he scratched the side of his head. "I don't mind."

Happy to hear him accept her offer, she quickly gave him a warm embrace and a short kiss on the cheek. "Arigato Shiro-chan."

Feeling his cheeks burning, the white haired captain fought against the blush on his face. He said, "Oi it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Quickly running towards the door, Hinamori called out, "I'll go tell him. Come by later today and we'll talk about what's going to happen in the next four days."

With that said, she already left.

"Hinamori..."

* * *

**HITSUGAYA'S ROOM, TENTH DIVISION  
**

Laying down on his back, Hitsugaya stared at the ceiling above him, reflecting to himself about his recent discovery,

_"I love her so much. I would do anything for her: anything to make her happy," _Hitsugaya thought. _"Even to the point of giving her up for her happiness."_

"Hitsugaya-taicho, what are you thinking?" Shia asked as she suddenly appeared in front of his view.

"Get out of my face Shia," Hitsugaya retorted as he sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Something has been in your mind and it's definitely keeping you from focusing on your work."

"It's like any other day. You don't know how much I have to go through."

"Well, yes. I know it's true, but I think there's something else you're not telling is really bothering you. You're my dad, I've lived long enough to understand you."

Before Hitsugaya can answer, a Hell Butterfly came in to give him a message. He quickly sits up and grabs his zanpakuto that is left leaning against the wall and opens the slide door.

"What's going on Hitsugaya-taicho?" Shia asked.

"Come with me Shia. We need to report to soitaicho right now," Hitsugaya said.

Grabbing hers from the floor, she followed behind her captain outside as they headed towards the first division headquarters.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Rangiku-san," Hinamori asked. "Have you seen Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Ah yeah," Matsumoto replied. "Apparently, taicho's on a mission with Shia. They don't know how long it will take for them to complete it, but they'll do their best to get back as quickly as they can."

_"So they're away huh..." _Hinamori thought. "Souka, well Rangiku-san, if they come back early please tell me."

"Alright then Hina-chan."

* * *

**RUKONGAI**

"Taicho, we have almost arrived to South Rukongai District Eighty!" Shia said as the two Shinigami were running through the dry sandy fields.

"Alright, let's quicken the pace," Hitsugaya replied. "We need to defeat them before Hinamori's wedding day."

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

"I can't let her get married like that. I just can't let her go. No, not after all we've been through. You're right. Hinamori means everything to me," Hitsugaya admitted.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you might not make it back on time," Shia replied.

"We won't know until it happens. Let's go Shia."

_END OF FLASH BACK_

* * *

_"So he's planning to come back and tell her how much he feels about her. Great job Oto-san-taicho," _Shia thought.

Nodding with agreement, she replied, "Hai Hitsugaya-taicho!"

* * *

**AznVKai:** Another quick update! Thanks to those who reviewed! You know I had to put quite a lot of effort to get Hitsugaya to realize his feelings. Geez, such a dense cute little kid he is. Anyway, now that he knows, he's going to tell her. That's right after he finishes up his mission. Will he make it in time and tell her before she gets married? Find out in the next chapter. Please R & R!

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven Preview:**_

_The happiest day of my life  
It has come  
For me to be wedded  
To the person I love  
But it cannot happen  
_

_He will keep his promise  
I know it  
We've been through so much  
I know him too well  
He'll watch me get married to Shu_

_When he did came  
I was happy  
As the ceremony is about to end  
That moment was easily broken  
We are under attack_

_Shu ran while he stood  
He protected me  
He cares for me  
How sweet he can be?  
He's my best friend_

_But he didn't want it that way  
I soon realize  
He told me  
In his fading voice  
The words I never expected him to say  
_

_Before I knew it,  
He only came for me  
_

_-- Hinamori Momo --_


	11. He Only Came for Me

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_The happiest day of my life  
It has come  
For me to be wedded  
To the person I love  
But it cannot happen  
_

_He will keep his promise  
I know it  
We've been through so much  
I know him too well  
He'll watch me get married to Shu_

_When he did came  
I was happy  
As the ceremony is about to end  
That moment was easily broken  
We are under attack_

_Shu ran while he stood  
He protected me  
He cares for me  
How sweet he can be?  
He's my best friend_

_But he didn't want it that way  
I soon realize  
He told me  
In his fading voice  
The words I never expected him to say  
_

_Before I knew it,  
He only came for me  
_

_-- Hinamori Momo --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Eleven:** He Only Came for me

**THREE DAYS LATER**

Hours before the wedding ceremony could start, many Shinigami were scrambling all over Seireitei, preparing the last minute decorations and food preparation for the soon to be wedded couple. "So little time yet there's still so much to do," Hisagi said.

"Tch, who cares about decorations?" Ikkaku retorted. "They're just necessities to spice up the scenery."

"I think so too," Yumichika agreed. "However, it does look beautiful."

"But it's Hinamori-kun's wedding," Kira replied. "She wants to make it memorable."

"If only it is. How can she make it memorable when Hitsugaya-taicho and the prodigy's girl aren't here?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm sure taicho and Shia-chan will make it on time," Matsumoto said. "Besides, they're Hinamori-chan's closest friends and family."

* * *

Sighing with defeat, Hinamori looked into the mirror to see her reflection on the other side of the mirror. "This is it. Today's the wedding day," she said. "After all this is over, I'll be called Honda Momo."

"Momo," said a voice from the door.

Turning around to see the familiar guest, Hinamori immediately walked up to her as she said, "Obaa-san! I'm so glad you're able to make it."

"You look just beautiful. The kimono fits you perfectly."

"Hai, it's all thanks to you for fixing it up."

"Have Toshiro and Shia come by to see you yet?"

Shaking her head back and forth, Hinamori replied, "They're still away on a mission. But I know they'll come back on time. I'm sure of it."

"Souka. Let's just hope so."

"Don't worry. I know."

* * *

**SOUTH RUKONGAI DISTRICT EIGHTY**

The Hollows roared in pain as they were sliced down one by one by their opponents. After slash her 30th Hollow down, Shia brushed the sweat off from under her white bangs. "Oi Oto-san-taicho! I don't think this killing spree is going to end anytime soon," Shia shouted to the side.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho Shia!" Hitsugaya retorted.

Taking a leap into the air, he raised his zanpakuto above his head as he concentrated his spiritual energy into it. "Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!"

With the ice dragon summoned from his blade, Hyorinmaru gave out a roar and charged at the group of Hollows below to freeze them on the spot. Next, with a few swings of her zanpakuto, Shia shattering the ice into a million pieces. Hearing more roars from behind, Shia was soon surrounded by approaching Menos. "Tch, how annoying..." she said as she held out her zanpakuto horizontally in front of her. "Resonate from the skies, Hikari!"

With her blade changing form, the hilt of the blade turned into a three pointed star as the blade itself extended its length and began glowing a bright white light. With the use of shunpo, Shia disappeared from sight. In the process, she cut through each and every Menos in multiple places before reappearing at her captain's side. The Menos soon were paralyzed on the spot. "That should stop them for a moment," Shia said as she held out the palm of her hand in front of them. "Hado Number 33: Soukatsui!"

Releasing a wave of blue spiritual energy at the Menos they roared in pain as they disintegrated into thin air. "That should be the last of them," Shia said.

"Let's hurry back or else Hinamori will be upset wi--NANI?" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he sensed a strong presence heading towards them.

Feeling its presence as well, Shia began scanning the area in search of it. "Where is it?" she asked.

"It's coming this way."

By the time he found its location, both Hitsugaya and Shia turned around. "Hitsugaya-taicho, watch out!" Shia exclaimed.

* * *

"What's taking them so long Hina-chan?" Captain Honda asked.

"I'm sure they're coming here right now," Hinamori replied. "And Shu-kun, shouldn't you not be here in the change room?"

"Yeah I know, but I don't believe in bad luck. I'm sure we'll still be together despite breaking this wedding rule."

"That's sweet Shu-kun."

"You're even sweeter," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "My little peach."

"Thank you for saying that, but can you please wait a little longer? They mean a lot to me."

"Alright then, we'll wait."

* * *

**TEN MINUTES BEFORE THE WEDDING CEREMONY**

"It's time now, we have to start now," one of the Shinigami said.

Nodding with agreement, Hinamori stood up and began to leave the changing room. _"Hitsugaya-kun, Shia-chan...please be alright."_

* * *

"What if they're dead while they're on duty?" Hanataro asked.

Smacking the Shinigami on the back of his head, Renji retorted, "That can't be. Hitsugaya-taicho's not that weak. Plus, Shia's about as skilled as him. Those two are not likely to get killed out there over some weak Hollow mission."

"Ittai! Gomen nesai!"

"Tch..."

"They better be here," Matsumoto said, "or else Hinamori-chan isn't going to have the happiest moment of her life."

* * *

_"This is it,"_ Hinamori said as she walked down the aile. _"I'm getting married without them being there."_

By the time she was at Shu's side, the two faced each other as they held each other's hands. "We are gathered here today to celebrate a wonderful day; a day when these two lovely people unite as one," the pastor said. "Do you Captain Honda Syuusuke take Lieutenant Hinamori Momo as your wedded wife?"

"I do," he replied.

Turning to her, he asked the same question, "Do you Lieutenant Hinamori Momo accept Captain Honda Syuusuke as your husband?"

Before she could answer, the back doors slammed opened. Everyone turned around to see two tired Shinigami, who came here as fast as they could. "Hitsugaya-kun! Shia-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Panting with exhaustion, the two Shinigami took a few breaths to calm down. Scratching the back of her head, Shia said, "Gomen nesai Mama-fukutaicho, we were held up by the Hollows. We got here as fast as possible after we completed our mission. Sorry for interrupting your wedding. Hehe..."

_"They made it. They both did...I'm so happy," _Hinamori thought. "I'm glad you both made it."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya walked up the ale and stood at couple's side. "Hitsugaya-kun..." Hinamori said.

Giving her a stern look while putting his hands into his robe sleeves, Hitsugaya retorted, "Don't just stare at me all day. You have a ceremony to finish Baka Momo."

"Ah, hai..."she said as she turned to Shu again. _"But still...something about you isn't quite right. You're occupied with something."_

"Now let's start again from the beginning," the pastor said.

"Ah, chotto. Can you give us a few minutes before we can start again?"

Turning to the groom, the pastor asked for his approval which he did.

"Very well."

Turning to the tenth division captain, Hinamori whispered into the ear of her childhood friend, "Hitsugaya-kun, is there something bothering you?"

Ignoring the young female, Hitsugaya was busy being in deep thought.

"Hitsugaya-kun!"

"Oi Hina-chan," Shu said, "What are you doing?"

"Ah, gomen nesai."

"Baka Momo," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Mou, I was just worried about you Hitsugaya-kun."

"About what?"

"You know, you just came back..."

"Oi stop thinking about other people Hinamori," Hitsugaya said. "This is your special day."

"Ah..."

"Daijobou Hinamori," Hitsugaya said as he brushed her bangs off to the side. "I'll be right here no matter what."

_"Hitsugaya-kun..."_

_"Oto-san-taicho," _Shia thought as she stood with the other Shinigami of the Gotei 13. _"Don't overexert yourself..."_

"No matter what...you're always so understanding, but I want to ask...why?"

"What are you talking about? Isn't it obvious? It's because I'll always ca--What?" Hitsugaya looked up at the ceiling to see a Menos landing on the ground.

Quickly pushing the bride off to the side, Hitsugaya drew his zanpakuto and defended himself from being flattened by the Menos' foot. On the other hand, Honda shunpoed to the side to avoid the assault.

"Drats, what are these Hollows and Menos doing here?" Honda asked.

"Honda-taicho!" one of his subordinates exclaimed as he threw his zanpakuto towards him.

Catching the katana, he drew his sword and began dicing the Hollows into pieces, exterminating them. "Damn, where's lieutenant Hinamori?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I think she's currently with Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Hitsugaya-kun, huh..." he said before a smile started forming on his lips. "At least someone has been looking out for her carefully."

"Mama-fukutaicho!" Shia exclaimed before she drew her zanpakuto from her sheath and began slashing the rain of Hollows that landed on the ground. "Kuso!"

"We're under attack!" Hisagi exclaimed as he kicked a Hollow down.

"Now that's more like it! Nobiro, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku exclaimed as he put his sheath and hilt of his blade against one another. His zanpakuto then changed form into a yari with a wax wood shaft. He sliced a Hollow in half. "This is my kind of wedding!"

"That's probably only for you."

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she ran up to her captain's side.

"Matsumoto, cover me!" Hitsugaya exclaimed as he rushed over to Hinamori's side.

"Hai!"

Suddenly grabbing her by the hand, Hitsugaya quickly pulled her up onto her feet. Facing each other back to back, Hitsugaya asked, "Hinamori...are you able to use kido in this state?"

"Yeah I think I can," Hinamori replied.

"Okay, that's fine."

_"Mou, if only I'm not wearing this, Hitsugaya-kun would've not have to deal with more Hollows."_

"Souten ni Zase, Hyorinmaru!" Hitsugaya exclaimed.

Placing one hand on top of her elbow and the other held out in front of her, Hinamori faced the frozen Menos and exclaimed, "Hado Number 31: Shakkoho!"

"Unare, Haineko!" Matsumoto exclaimed as the blade of her zanpakuto changed into ashes. With a wave of her hand, she commanded the ashes to slice the surrounding Hollows into pieces.

With a shot of red energy fired by the fifth division lieutenant, it hit the Menos, stopping it from moving any closer to her. "There's still a lot of Hollows here," Hinamori said.

"I know," Hitsugaya replied as he was panting with exhaustion.

_"Hitsugaya-kun...he's tired. He still hasn't recovered from the previous mission."_

Suddenly sensing a strong wave of energy being shot at her, Hitsugaya ran towards the fifth division lieutenant, calling out her name. "HINAMORI!"

_"It's too fast, I can't make it in time!__ Hinamori...HINAMORI!!!__" _Hitsugaya exclaimed in thought. "Tch, BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

With the ice covering his arms, feet and back, forming a pair of wings and tail, Hitsugaya covered Hinamori's body with her own and took the blow. With his left wing breaking into pieces, Hitsugaya half turned to see the culprit standing a few meters away from them. "An Adjuchas?" Hitsugaya asked. "What is it doing here?"

With a fierce roar, it shot another cero at the two Shinigami. "Tch," Hitsugaya growled with frustration. Knowing that his left wing is starting to regenerate, he had to do something quick. So, he used his other wing to cover the both of them.

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori said.

"Just hang on Hinamori."

After taking another blow, Hitsugaya's other wing broke into pieces as well. With the other wing slowly regenerating itself to its former state, all the two Shinigami could do is delay him long enough so that he could prepare a counterattack."Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori exclaimed. "Where did it go?"

"Nani?" Hitsugaya asked as he took a look around. "Kuso..."

"Resonate from the skies, Hikari!" Shia exclaimed as she quickly landed on the Adjuchas and cut him with her zanpakuto.

Moving back to her captain's and mother's sides, Shia cursed, "Damn, my zanpakuto's effect isn't working on it. Are you okay Hitsugaya-taicho, Mama-fukutaicho? Rangiku-san?"

Nodding with agreement, Hinamori replied, "Hai...we're okay."

With a fierce roar, the Adjuchas used it large fist to punch both Hitsugaya and Shia in the stomach off to the concrete walls on the side. "Hitsugaya-kun! Shia-chan!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto exclaimed.

"Kuso, you friggin' bastard!" Shia exclaimed as she released a large amount of reiatsu out of her body as she slowly stood back up on her feet. "You have some nerve attacking us!"

Clutching his stomach as he half turned to face her, Hitsugaya said, "Shia..."

"Daijobou taicho, let me take care of him," Shia said as she wiped the blood off the bottom of her lip. "You're too hurt to continue fighting."

Nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya silently gave her the order to finish the Adjuchas off.

"Just hang on taicho," she said as she held her zanpakuto up in front of her. "Bankai!"

Gaining a pair of red wings from her back and her zanpakuto's hilt changing into a six pointed star, Shia flew into the air and said, "Hoshi no Hikari."

"So this is Shia's bankai," Matsumoto said after looking up into the air.

Pointing the blade of her zanpakuto in front of the Hollow and a fierce look in her emerald-teal eyes, Shia said, "You're finished."

As Shia engaged in battle with him, Hinamori rushed over to Hitsugaya's side. Placing his head on her lap, Hinamori said, "Hang on Hitsugaya-kun..."

"Hina...mori," he replied, looking up at the concerned childhood friend.

"Hitsugaya-kun! You're bleeding!" she exclaimed as she saw the bloody stomach wound he was inflicted with.

"It's nothing...it got it a while ago."

"Ehh? Then you've been here this whole time, trying to hold back your stomach wound without treatment? That's stupid of you to do that!"

"I know, but you were the one who wanted us to be there no matter what."

"Hitsugaya-kun...Hang on! Unohana-taicho will be here! You'll be al--"

"Aishiteru Momo."

Her eyes suddenly widened with disbelief. Looking down at the soft eyes of the tenth division captain, she asked, "Hitsugaya-kun...what are you saying?"

"I...have always felt that way...and always will. I...I'm sorry for not telling this sooner."

Touched by his words, she didn't know what to say. _"After all this time, he was trying to provide me with happiness."_

"Hitsugaya-kun...I..."

Feeling the pain in his stomach sting him, he grunted in pain. Resisting as much as he can, he said, "You don't have to return those feelings if you don't feel that way...I understand...just to let you know."

"That's enough; please don't say anymore. You're hurting yourself."

"No matter what...I'll always be there for you..."

With that said, he soon closed his eyes. For the first time, she felt lost. She felt lost without him. "Hitsu...Hits--Shiro-chan!!"

* * *

**AznVKai:** There! I'm finally at the point where Hitsugaya tells her his true feelings! There's only two chapters left until the end of this fan fic. I'm most likely going to do my best to finish this by early next week. I'm currently in a major fan fic typing spree. I'm eager to start my next HitsuHina fan fic, After Years Apart. However, I know it's going to get in the way with this one if I post it now. More details about it will be explained later. In the meantime, please review and I'll be back again soon with chapter twelve.

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve Preview:**_

_After all this time  
He always protected me  
From the ones who dared to hurt me  
He always care for me  
Whenever I'm sick or injured  
All these reasons  
That drives him to live on  
He loves me  
That's why_

_Now that I think about it  
I've always felt the same way  
I just wouldn't say it to him  
I denied him!  
I'm such a horrible person  
He's hurt because of me  
Now I fear  
For the worse to come  
_

_Just when I thought  
I couldn't return his feelings  
He opened his emerald-teal eyes  
And smiled at me_

_Before I knew it,  
I almost lost him forever_

_-- Hinamori Momo --_


	12. I Almost Lost Him Forever

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_After all this time  
He always protected me  
From the ones who dared to hurt me  
He always care for me  
Whenever I'm sick or injured  
All these reasons  
That drives him to live on  
He loves me  
That's why_

_Now that I think about it  
I've always felt the same way  
I just wouldn't say it to him  
I denied him!  
I'm such a horrible person  
He's hurt because of me  
Now I fear  
For the worse to come  
_

_Just when I thought  
I couldn't return his feelings  
He opened his emerald-teal eyes  
And smiled at me_

_Before I knew it,  
I almost lost him forever_

_-- Hinamori Momo --

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Twelve**: I Almost Lost him Forever

"Unohana-taicho! Everything's all ready in the room!" Hanataro said as his captain, vice-captain and one other Shinigami were pushing the stretcher through the narrow hallway.

"Hai, let's go Isane," Unohana said.

"Hai taicho!" Isane replied.

"We don't have much time left. Hitsugaya needs to be treated now."

With the other Shinigami running after the fourth division, they were soon stopped in front of a closed door, prevented to go any further. "Oto-san-taicho," Shia worryingly said.

"We did what we can," Matsumoto said. "All we could do now is wait."

"Shiro-chan..." Hinamori said.

* * *

Half an hour passed since Hitsugaya was sent into emergency room when Captain Honda arrived to the fourth division to see the others. "How is he?" Shu asked as he sat next to Hinamori.

"He's still in that room," Shia replied.

"I see, are you alright Hina-chan?"

Noticing the girl is now shedding tears from her eyes, Matsumoto sat down on her other side and slowly rubbed her back. "Daijobou, taicho will make it..." she said.

"No he won't!" she suddenly exclaimed which startled the others.

"Why not?"

"He lost too much blood. Plus, Shiro-chan had to use the last of his energy just to tell me how much he feels about me!" Hinamori cried as she slammed her fists on her lap.

"Ehh? He confessed to you?" Matsumoto asked.

Covering her ears with her hands, Hinamori exclaimed, "Shiro-chan...why did you have to tell this to me?!"

"Mama...Hitsu--" Shia said.

"Baka Shiro-chan...it has always been him. He was always the one protecting me whenever I'm in danger. He would always care for me whenever I'm injured or sick. He also was there when I became pregnant, gave birth, and watched our daughter grow up. I can't believe I didn't notice it before..."

"Hinamori-chan..." Matsumoto said.

"I'm...I had always been in love with Shiro-chan!" Hinamori wailed as she covered her face with her hands.

After a few sobs, she soon turned to Syuusuke. "I'm sorry Shu-kun. At first I thought I was in love with you, but it turned out this way..."

Suddenly, feeling his warm embrace, Hinamori stopped crying and looked up to see him display his affection. "Don't worry, I understand," he said. "It's alright."

"Now I can't return his feelings...he's..."

"Mama, don't say such things!" Shia snapped as tears started blurring her vision. "Oto-san-taicho is not that weak! He'll make it...I'm sure of it."

"Just how sure Shia?"

With a quick look at the emergency room door, the dual haired third seat replied, "I don't know, but I know, everything's going to be alright. You just have to believe in Oto-san. He's going to make it. He will."

"Shia-chan."

Suddenly, the emergency room doors opened. Standing up and running to Unohana's side, the Shinigami wanted to know of Hitsugaya's condition. "How's taicho?" Matsumoto asked.

"Hinamori-chan, please come inside. Hitsugaya-taicho wants to see you," Unohana replied.

"Me?" Hinamori asked.

"Hai..."

Turning to the others, Shia said with a smile, "Daijobou Mama-fukutaicho. Go ahead. Don't keep Oto-san-taicho waiting."

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hinamori said, "Hai..."

* * *

**THE EMERGENCY ROOM**

Entering the room, she saw her childhood friend, lying in bed in the middle of the room. "Hitsugaya-kun..." she said as she walked up to him.

The captain is in bed, all bandaged up around the waist, right arm and forehead. Breathing heavily, the young Shinigami is hanging on.

"I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner. You've always have been the only one for me. Shiro-chan, before you go...I want you to know. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you as well. Aishiteru Shiro-chan..."

Placing her hands on his right hand, Hinamori could only watch him rest.

_"I always will. No matter what, I love you Shiro-chan."_

"Tch, no wonder you're a bed-wetter...you cry too much," muttered a voice.

Quickly taking another look at the white haired captain, Hinamori exclaimed, "Shiro-chan! You're okay!"

Giving her a stern look, Hitsugaya retorted, "Baka Momo, of course I am. I'm a captain. I won't die that easily especially when I have a crybaby to look after."

Suddenly embracing him by wrapping her arms around his neck, Hinamori started crying on his shoulder.

"Itte! Oi! Let go of me!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, struggling to sit up. "Baka Momo! What are you tryi--"

She suddenly placed her lips over his. Slightly startled by the situation, Hitsugaya quickly broke the kiss. With his face now evidently red, Hitsugaya asked, "What was that all about?"

"Aishiteru Shiro-chan. Please don't leave me again," Hinamori said, smiling softly at the white haired captain.

Feeling the grip of her hand tighten his, he sighed in defeat. Closing the distance between them, Hitsugaya moved closer to her ear and whispered, "I know Momo. I won't..."

With that said, he returned her love by giving her one passionate kiss on the lips.

* * *

**AznVKai:** I'm sorry about the short chapter. There really isn't much left to write. Now that the two are finally together, it's time for me to work on the final chapter to this fan fic. After that, I will move on to work on my next HitsuHina fan fic, After Years Apart. Here's the synopsis of the fan fic.

* * *

**AznVKai's Next HitsuHina Fan Fiction**

**Title:** After Years Apart

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **AU, Friendship, Family, Romance

**Synopsis:** When they were younger, Momo moved away with a promise to return to him someday. However, when she does come back, she doesn't remember the promise she made to. The same goes for him. How will they find each other once more?

**Pairing: **HitsuHina

* * *

**AznVKai:** Yeah, basically it's a high school alternate universe fan fiction; a HitsuHina journey to find each other once more. I'll post a little excerpt in the next chapter. Ou, I can't wait to start it! In the meantime, please review! Thanks!


	13. We were Always Together

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach in any way! (I only own the OC characters) All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. All poems is made up by me.

* * *

_After all that has happened  
It has come to past  
We have become  
The highlight of Seireitei  
Is it them?  
Yes it is.  
He's so hot  
And she's so cute_

_I want him  
I want her  
Damn those horny bastards  
Leave Momo alone!_

_As long I have Shiro-chan  
He'll always keep me happy  
Cause I always know  
He'll be there for me_

_I love her  
I love him  
With all our hearts  
That's all that matters_

_With that said  
We now often visit each other  
With food  
With paperwork  
Anything that allows us  
To see one another_

...

_

* * *

_

**Before I Knew it...**

**Chapter Thirteen**: We were Always Together

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Placing his lips on it, Honda, Kyoraku, and Ukitake drank their small pitch of sake from the small plate. "Kyah! That was delicious!" Kyoraku said.

"I still can't believe I got rejected at the last minute," Honda said after giving out a small chuckle.

Nudging the shoulder of the fifth division captain, Kyoraku said, "Oh well tough luck, there's always next time."

"You were facing against Shiro-chan," Ukitake replied. "Known to all as Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, the child prodigy of the Gotei 13. Once was Hinamori's childhood friend is now her significant other."

"At least I know she's going to be happy," Honda said. "That's all that matters to me."

"So are you search for another one soon?" Kyoraku asked.

Sighing with defeat, he looked at the clear blue sky outside. "Maybe... who knows."

* * *

**TENTH DIVISION**

"Oi Shiro-chan!" Hinamori called out as she entered the tenth division carrying a large bag in her hands.

"Hinamori, what are you doing here?" Hitsugaya asked from the side table as he watched her slam the bag on the desk.

As she began to unpack the bag, Hitsugaya stood up from his seat and walked over to her side. "Obaa-san sent us watermelons to eat."

"Watermelons?"

"Hai!" she replied as she happily held out a slice toward the white haired captain. "Here's your slice."

Gladly accepting her offer, Hitsugaya took the watermelon and began devouring the fruit as Hinamori took small nibbles on hers. By the time he finished with his slice, he turned to Hinamori and noticed a stain on the side of her lip. With a grin forming on his lips, he moved closer to the fifth division lieutenant and quickly gave her a kiss. Surprised by his sudden assertiveness, Hinamori blushed. They soon broke the kiss.

"Shiro-chan...What was that about?" Hinamori asked.

Smiling at his love, Hitsugaya replied as he placed a finger on her lips, "You missed a spot Momo."

"Is that so?" she asked as she placed her watermelon slice back in the plastic bag.

With her hands wrapped around his neck and his around her waist, their foreheads were together as they looked into each other's eyes. "Do you like the flavour?"

"Of course, it's obviously watermelon. But right now, I think I would like to taste another flavour."

Smiling with interest, Hinamori moved her body closer to the tenth division captain so that their bodies made physical contact. "Hm? What would that be?"

"The taste of peaches."

Smiling back at the white haired Shinigami, Hinamori gave him a passionate kiss. With Hitsugaya leaning against the desk, the two love birds engaged in a hot, passionate and deep make out session. Distracted by the contact of their lips, Hinamori started combing her fingers through his soft white hair. Hitsugaya on the other hand moved one hand up to her back as he started moving down her body. He stopped at her neck and began sucking on it causing the lieutenant to moan. "Ah, Shiro-chan..." she said.

"You like that, don't you Momo?" Hitsugaya asked before he placed his lips once again on hers.

"Mmm, yeah. I do," she replied as the raven haired girl placed her free hand on his chest and leaned against him so that she can return her feelings with another lip kiss.

"Oi, get yourself a room!" Shia retorted as she suddenly appeared at the door with her arms crossed over her chest, giving a stern look at them. At the same time, Matsumoto was trying to hold back her excitement for the two lovers. Her mouth is covered by both her hands.

Abruptly ending their private time together, the two quickly broke apart and stood next to each other as they entered the room. "Shia-chan! Rangiku-san!" Hinamori exclaimed.

Sticking out her tongue, Shia smiled at her parents. "Just kidding, I'm glad you two are finally together. But YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT OBAA-SAN SENT SOME WATERMELONS FOR US TO EAT!!"

"Aw, come on Shia-chan chill out," Matsumoto said. "You should have not disturbed your parents."

"Eh, why not?"

"Well, who knows. They were in quite a hot make out session. I think they were engaged enough to start stripping in the office."

With a fierce blush appearing on her cheeks, Hinamori pouted, "Mou Rangiku-san!"

"Matsumoto..." Hitsugaya warned as he gave her an icy glare.

"What? It seems like you were really about to do it," Matsumoto said. "It would be nice to know that you two lost your virginity the proper way."

"Oi Rangiku-san!" Shia exclaimed as she blushed with embarrassment. "That's enough rated R content to know about."

"Daijobou daijobou Shia-chan, you'll have to learn about this sooner or later. If your parents aren't teaching you about it, then I will."

"Rangiku-san!" Hinamori and Shia exclaimed.

Waving her hand at them, Matsumoto replied, "Don't take it so seriously. You three are so easy to snap."

"Is that so Matsumoto?" Hitsugaya asked.

Feeling the icy reiatsu creep up her spine, Matsumoto quickly looking into the dangerous eyes of Hitsugaya Toshiro and started stepping back. "Come to think of it, I just remembered I had to do something."

Hitsugaya said, "In that case, do me a favour and don't come back for a while. I'm going to be doing some intense training with Shia a little later."

"Of course taicho! Anything for you!" she said before she quickly disappeared from the office.

Growling with frustration, Hitsugaya scratched the side of his head as Hinamori and Shia walked to his side. "Here you go Shia-chan," Hinamori said after she passed her a slice of watermelon.

"Arigato Mama-fukutaicho," Shia replied before she began eating the fruit.

Noticing her smiling with content, Hitsugaya asked, "Why are you smiling?"

"Oh it's nothing really," she replied. "Just thinking about Shia."

"Hm, about me?" Shia asked after she finished devouring her slice.

"You and Shiro-chan both love eating watermelons."

"Hah?" they both said.

"Shia-chan really has grown up to be like her father. No wonder she's daddy's girl."

"Oi I'm not that much of a daddy's girl," Shia said. "Just because I'm a part of Hitsugaya-taicho's division, but I grew up learning his skills last. I learned how to use shunpo and kido first from you."

"Yeah I guess...oh no, it's almost late!" Hinamori exclaimed.

"Late?" Hitsugaya asked.

"For what?" asked Shia.

"Let's go on the roof okay?"

Watching her happily leave the office, the two Shinigami looked at each other, puzzled. Regardless of this, the two followed the fifth division lieutenant.

* * *

**ROOFTOP, TENTH DIVISION**

"Wow, so beautiful," Shia said as they watched the stars in the sky. "There's so many stars in the sky!"

"Yeah..." Hitsugaya agreed.

"Remember the first time we watched it together?" Hinamori asked as she cuddled against her boyfriend.

"It was when you first came to Soul Society," Hitsugaya replied.

"Before we knew it, we were always together..."

Smiling at her, the white haired captain kissed her head before turning her body around. They were looking at each other, face to face. As they leaned closer to one another, Hinamori said, "Aishiteru Shiro-chan."

"Always have and always will. Forever and ever, I'll always be there for you. Aishiteru, Bed-Wetter Momo," Hitsugaya replied before they joined their lips together.

Watching them happy together, Shia smiled with content. "Oi Mama-fukutaicho, Oto-san-taicho...are you planning to have another child?"

"Nice try Shia, but that's a no," Hitsugaya retorted. "I think this is enough for us."

"I think so too Shia...we're happy the way we are," Hinamori added.

Placing a finger on her chin, Shia thought to herself, _"Maybe I should get them drunk..."_

"Oi Shia, I know that look on your face," Hitsugaya said, giving a stern look at the dual haired Shinigami. "Don't even try..."

"Mou, Oto-san-taicho!"

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Sighing with defeat, Hinamori watched the father and daughter quarrel with one another. "Some things never change..." she said.

* * *

_If it weren't for Shia  
Things would have not  
Been the way things are now__  
_

_With this said  
This last poetry recital  
All came from our hearts  
Aishiteru Shiro-chan, aishiteru Bed-Wetter Momo  
_

_Before I knew it,  
We are always together_

_-- Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo --_

**THE END**

_

* * *

_**AznVKai:** And that's all she wrote! Yep, it's the end of the fan fic. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thank you all who reviewed during the past month and a half. I really appreciate your suport. Any final comments? Please review! Thanks again!

Anyway, now I'm off to finish editing the prologue and chapter one to After Years Apart. I will most likely be posting it tomorrow. So stay tuned! In the meantime, please read the excerpt below. Enjoy!

* * *

**Title:** After Years Apart

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **AU, Friendship, Romance, Family

**Synopsis:** When they were younger, Momo moved away with a promise to return to him someday. However, when she does come back, she doesn't remember the promise she made to. The same goes for him. How will they find each other once more?

**Pairing: **HitsuHina

* * *

**Excerpt**

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"I don't know."_

_Suddenly holding out his dragon plushy to her, she asked, "Your Hyorinmaru."_

_"Keep it, but promise me that when you come back, you'll find me," he said. "I'll wait for you here."_

_Smiling at the three year old boy, she accepted his gift and rewarded him with a soft kiss on his forehead. "You're so sweet. Arigato."_

_

* * *

_

"This is Hinamori Momo," Unohana said. "She will be joining us from now on."

Bowing down to her classmates, Hinamori said, "It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hm, she's pretty cute," Matsumoto said, smiling with amusement. "Ne taicho?"

"Shut up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya retorted.

"Demo taicho, you didn't take a look at her."

"Be quiet."

"Now Hinamori-chan, please sit right next to Hitsugaya-kun," Unohana said. "The one with the white hair."

"Hai sensei," Hinamori said as she approached the white haired boy.

Walking past him and sitting in her seat, Hinamori turned to him and said, "It's nice to meet you."

Slowly nodding with agreement, Hitsugaya replied, "Same here."


End file.
